


The Forgotten Race

by Dutchess_of_Hyrule



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Courtroom Drama, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Politics, Trials
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutchess_of_Hyrule/pseuds/Dutchess_of_Hyrule
Summary: Peace had finally returned to Hyrule after the Twilight Invasion, and Link was left scarred by the terrors of war. But he could deal with it if he had the comfort of waking up in his home in Ordon Village. Peace had finally come his way. Or so he thought.





	1. The Woman of Sand

_Chapter 1: The Woman of Sand_

_1_

This was it. This was the perfect moment to strike.

The woman sitting on her throne smiled. It was finally time to come out of the shadows after being forgotten for so long, she didn't think it would be possible for her small army to influence the likes of those barbaric scoundrels, the Bulblins.

It was easy to persuade them. All you have to do is fill their minds with promises you have no intentions of keeping.

"I want you Bulblins to make some noise in Gerudo Desert. First, attract the attention of the Hyrulian Army, then I want you to defeat them to show them that you cannot be taken lightly. Do your nonexistent brains understand that?" The woman said.

The Bulblins all murmured in agreement. Except one.

"Milady, we already pledged our allegiance to Hyrule, and besides—the Hero of Twilight will defeat us regardless— "A spear was thrown and landed in the Bulblin's head. He dropped to floor just a second afterward.

The woman picked up another spear and spun it around. "That's right… I forgot to mention one little rule. Anyone who dares to defy me, will be disposed of right on the spot. Now," She looked at the spear. "is there anyone else who would like to say anything?"

Everyone stayed silent.

_2_

Is it just Link or has herding goats become a little tedious? It wasn't bad, by all means, herding goats had always put him in a relaxed state of mind. But now it just doesn't have the same effect.

He couldn't blame himself. After killing the Bulblins and all those other disgusting creatures, it's obvious he wouldn't find enjoyment in the simple things anymore. Sometimes, Link enjoyed the rush he got from killing them. On nights when Link was traveling to the other side of Hyrule during the Twilight Invasion, he just killed some of those creatures for fun. Sure, he felt guilty afterwards but the feeling was so satisfying.

But his guilty pleasure was taken away from him. Now, he lives the life of a goatherd in Ordon Village.

Link closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Everything was normal again. All he wanted to do was to listen to the birds singing their songs of spring. It didn't take long for his thoughts to be disrupted when he heard the patter of grass footsteps coming up from behind him.

"Link! Do you want me to take it from here? It's time for your break."

It was Fado.

Link turned around and a grin appeared on his face. "Sure Fado, thank you for taking over." He patted Fado on his shoulder, and began to walk back to Ordon Village.

Midna.

Midna was all Link could think about at times. It was a bit devastating for a few days knowing she was gone, and there was nothing he could do about it. He loved her. They fought together, they talked together, they were inseparable during the Invasion.

He loved her and there was nothing he could do about it

Although Link did understand why Midna destroyed the Mirror of Twilight. It was the only way to prevent another Invasion from happening. She did what she did for the sake of Hyrule, for the sake of Zelda—for the sake of him.

After some thought on the matter, Link decided he could never love anyone like he loved Midna. Was he even capable of loving again?

The village was bustling with activity. It has been three months since the Twilight Invasion and the people of Ordon were still celebrating Link's victory. He didn't mind the noise though. It distracted him from his thoughts.

Link took a seat on one of the benches in the village, and took out a small carton of pumpkin soup which Colin gave to him. The boy was growing up. He was already being taught how to cook food if he's ever in the wilderness.

He chugged down the soup, and breathed out a sigh. How Colin made this soup was a mystery to Link.

Looking ahead of him, Link saw Ilia coming towards him. She was smiling at him, and Link smiled back.

Ilia took a seat next to Link. "Hi," she looked at Link. "how was work at the ranch?"

"Hello Ilia. The work was fine. Fado took over for me since it's my lunchtime. Although knowing Fado, I better get back to work soon, because then I'll have to search all of Ordon for a missing goat." They both laughed at the thought.

"Yes, I know. When I came back to Ordon after recovering my memories, you could never had imagined all the trouble Fado was going through while you were gone. My father even had to help out which…wasn't a very pretty sight." Ilia slumped her shoulder, and the grin faded from her face.

Link furrowed his brows. "Why?" He asked.

"Why what?"

"Why wasn't it a pretty sight?"

"Oh, it's not important. My father just came back every day from the ranch in pain. He was complaining about his back hurting, his feet hurting. I never saw my father in my entire life complain about a pain he had. It was shocking to see,"

She looked at Link and smiled, "although I'm glad you're back to help Fado. I'm sure he greatly appreciates it."

At least the people in Ordon weren't holding any grudges against him for leaving.

_3_

Princess Zelda tapped her fingers against the table. This was the strangest council meeting in her entire life. Most of the time, the councilmen sprouted out problems in Hyrule like they were children who had a problem with everything. But today? Today was different. Everyone was stumbling on their words, and weren't getting to the point.

She stopped tapping her fingers, curled her hand into a fist, and slammed it against the table. The booming sound got everyone's attention.

"Now, don't think I cannot tell that there is something all of you are hiding from me. Either tell me what you have been stalling to say, or all of you will pay the consequences of your actions." Zelda said.

A councilman coughed, and said, "Your Highness, we feel very unsettled to report this to you but," he paused. "we have had some issues in Gerudo Desert. There seems to be a Bulblin takeover happening over there. Three of our soldiers were killed by them."

"How can that be? Didn't the Bulblins make a peace treaty with Hyrule not to wage war against us?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, and we could thank the Hero of Twilight for that, but we don't know what brought about this betrayal. I recommend you send out the army to Gerudo Desert to silence them before this becomes a bigger issue." The councilman said.

What in the world was happening? The Bulblins wouldn't break their treaty like if it was nothing. King Bulblin admired the Hero of Twilight, and vowed never to harm anyone in Hyrule again for as long as he lives. No, something bigger was going on. She just couldn't figure out what it was

"Yes, send out the army to Gerudo Desert. Tell the soldiers not to kill all the Bulblins. Tell them to kill just enough to make them stop this nonsense."

The councilman nodded, and Zelda dismissed the meeting. Although the Princess stayed in her chair, thinking about the issue.

Could this be another prophecy? Her nightmares have been starting again. But the dreams were different this time. They weren't of twilight or of the Demon King, Ganondorf. This time she saw a desert…and a woman made out of sand.

_4_

The room was lit up with four torches hanging parallel from each other on each side of the room. A feminine figure walked forward in the room, drawing closer and closer to a figure hanging down from the ceiling with rope tied around his entire body, and cloth stuffed in his mouth so he couldn't speak.

"My, my what a horrible sight to see from the likes of King Bulblin. Untie the cloth from the King's mouth." The woman said to the guards who were keeping watch on King Bulblin. They obeyed the woman and cut the cloth loose from Bulblin's mouth using their spears.

She laughed at King Bulblin as he spat clotted up blood which had built up from when he was first beaten.

"Your Majesty," She bowed in mock, "It is such an honor to have you here today! You know, I've been feeling rather generous lately and you know what? I'm going to let you go free… only if you obey whatever I say." She said, while pacing around King Bulblin in circles.

"I will let you go only if once you're released, you challenge Hyrule and the Chosen Hero," She paused, "oh, and don't forget. I want the decapitated head of the Chosen Hero once you have killed him and bring me the hand which he wields his sword with. I want proof of his death." She tightened her fist, and clenched her teeth. She was itching to get out of the darkness, and show her power. She was blood thirsty.

King Bulblin coughed and more blood spilled out from his mouth. He gargled out phlegm from the dryness of his throat and said, "I… will not challenge Hyrule after I swore to k-keep peace with the Kingdom." He struggled to get his words out. "Nothing you do o-or say will change my m-mind."

"Silence!" She yelled and ran up to King Bulblin, landing a punch on his cheek. King Bulblin screamed in pain and fangs fell out of his mouth, along with some blood.

The woman grabbed King Bulblin's chin and forced the King to look into her eyes. "You will obey every single command that I give you!" She let go of King Bulblin and paced around the room.

"Just for disrespecting me like that, I won't let you go until I feel it is the right time. No… I will lure the Hyrulian Army to Gerudo Desert using your Bulblins to see what the Army is capable of. Then, I will let you annihilate those stupid soldiers." She said.

The woman signaled the guards to tie the cloths back onto King Bulblin's mouth.

Before the guards tied the cloth, he asked in a whisper, _"Who… are you…?"_

The woman walked away from the room and said, " _Va Shék Müs sovit._ Do not forget that, King Bublin."


	2. Decisions, Decisions

_Chapter 2: Decision, Decisions_

_1_

Zelda gazed at the first rose growing out from the rose bush. It was a beautiful rose—beautiful but it can hurt people if they aren't careful. It reminded her of Hyrule in a way. A beautiful land but a threat to all its people in it.

For once in her life, Zelda thought her kingdom would stay in peace for at least a year. But with the new threat of the Bublins, her dream might not come true for a while. It seemed at times Hyrule, Link, and herself was cursed for all eternity. When one threat leaves, another one walks in. They didn't say being destined to be a savior for Hyrule would be easy. It was far from easy. But how the heroes of the past dealt with it, they made it seem so perfect, so effortless. If only the Triforce wasn't on her hand, if only she was a Zelda who was destined to lead an easy life, she would not have a care in the world. Her life would be—dare she says—happy.

Oh well, it was no use dreaming about a life she wasn't even destined to have. Her fate lies in Hyrule.

The Princess stood up from the bench she was sitting on and looked around her private courtyard. It was the only place in Hyrule Castle—besides her room—which was always in complete silence. The birds sang their songs, and a light spring breeze blew in Zelda's face.

She turned her attention to a dandelion on the ground, and plucked it. It was amusing how when she wasn't focusing on Hyrule, she would spend her spare time not with friends, but with nature, admiring it's beauty. She scoffed at her own behavior.

Zelda turned around and headed towards the doorway to get back into the castle. She opened the door and saw a councilman standing on the other side.

How strange. Usually the maids would be the ones to enter the garden.

"Yes, what may I do for you?" She asked.

The councilman cleared his throat and spoke up, "I'm very sorry to intrude, Your Highness, but I have come to give you disturbing news. The soldiers we deployed to Gerudo Desert have not sent any messages of their whereabouts, and we have not seen them for over three days."

Zelda squeezed the dandelion in her hand, and bit her lower lip. This was a grave matter. She sent out her best soldiers and the General's successor-in-training to Gerudo Desert. Her army was useless without those men.

But wait. She did have _one_ choice. It was the choice she hated to use, the choice even she would deny if it were in her case.

She had to retrieve Link. She needed to find Link. He is the only one who could get to the root of this problem with the Bublins.

"Bring me the Hero of Twilight. Tell him this is of grave urgency and I need to see him in my courtyard immediately."

"Of course, Your Highness,"

Zelda waited until the councilman left, and she was back to her thoughts again. She gazed at the dandelion.

To every thorn-filled rose, there is a dandelion filled with light ready to take the thorns out.

_2_

Link pulled back the string on his bow and arrow, focusing on the target he set up on a tree branch. He steadied his breathing, and let go of the string. The arrow landed right on the bullseye of his target.

Even though there isn't a need to fight anymore, he still found himself practicing with his sword and bow and arrow. It was a force of habit.

He dropped his bow and arrow on the ground and walked over to Epona. He sat down on the grass next to her.

The day was perfect. It really has budded into spring. The grass has never been greener, and the lush trees flew with the breeze.

Link looked up at Epona and caressed her mane. He was forever grateful to his companion for sticking with him throughout the Twilight Invasion, and even up to now, the girl never leaves his side. He whispered to the horse, giving her his thanks.

Coming from the distance, Link heard the galloping of horses and the clinking of armor grow closer to him. His attention was brought to the knights who were surging towards him. They were Hyrulian Knights. He could tell by the Hylian crest on their shields. He stood up and awaited to hear their message.

Once they finally seized their horses, they asked, "Are you Link, the Hero of Twilight?"

He nodded.

"We have a message to tell you. Princess Zelda of Hyrule has requested your presence in Hyrule Castle. She told us that this is of grave urgency and she has to see you immediately."

What? A grave matter during times of peace?

There was hesitation on Link's part. He didn't want to get involved in Hyrule's affair after the Twilight Invasion. He told himself he wanted to live a peaceful life in Ordon Village. But when was the last time he ever felt at peace? No, he never felt a sense of peace again after the Twilight Invasion.

What was there to lose? His life? Dying will make things easier for him. Maybe he'll find happiness in death.

His destiny. He'll lose his destiny if he told the soldiers, "No." He hated fate. Fate always turned itself against him. Yet, fate is the nagging feeling of guilt he will feel if he denied the soldiers.

"It will be an honor to help the Princess with whatever issues she is having."

"Thank you, Hero! You don't know how much this will mean to the princess." Link could tell the soldier was smiling behind his helmet.

_3_

"Beyond this door, you'll be entering Princess Zelda's private courtyard. Whenever you're ready, Hero, knock on the door and await the Princess's respond." Link nodded at the soldier and wanted for him to leave the area. Once he did, Link knocked on the door. It was silent for a few moments until he heard Zelda's mellow voice welcoming him in.

"Come in," She said.

Link opened the door, and stepped into the courtyard. The beauty of the courtyard was unlike anything he had ever seen in his life.

Birds were drinking water from the fountain, bees roamed from flower to flower, and the grass moved along with the breeze of the wind.

"It is a very beautiful courtyard, is it not?" Link turned towards the direction of the voice. He saw Zelda motioning him to come closer.

"Yes Your Highness, it's a lovely courtyard. But I'm more concerned with why you have summoned me." He bowed down to her.

Zelda touched Link on his shoulder, and he looked up to her face. She grinned at him. "Link, please stand up and call me Zelda. I am worthless compared to what you have done for this kingdom."

He followed the command of Zelda, and stood up. Link waited for her to explain the reason why she summoned him.

Zelda took a deep breath and said, "There has been some strange doings over at Gerudo Desert. The Bublins have been stirring up trouble with my soldiers. I sent my army to the desert to silence the small rebellion, and I have yet to hear anything from them. It has been three days since I dispatched them."

He took a seat next to Zelda on the bench. "That's disappointing to hear, Zelda. But what do you want me to do about it?"

She gazed into Link's eyes and said, "I hate to request of you to do this, Link, but I have no other choice," Her eyes closed. "I am sending out the rest of my army and the General to Gerudo Desert. The soldiers I am sending out are not very skilled in the battlefield, and not to mention, we can very much assume that the General's successor-in-training has died. Link, I am requesting you to go to Gerudo Desert with the General as his student."

This came as no surprise for Link. The only reason people needed him was for his skills in weaponry. Besides fighting, he didn't even have another purpose to his life. Was this the destiny of all the previous heroes of Hyrule?

Link sighed. "Zelda, I—you know how difficult this is for me."

"I know, Link. Believe me, I didn't want to come to this decision, but the worst possible outcome has occurred and I need the best warrior I know of."

Warrior? Does Zelda only see him as a warrior? Warriors have feelings, they have wishes people have to respect, they have boundaries they do not want to cross.

She was burning a hole through his eyes with the way she was looking at him. Her brows were creased, and she was desperate to hear his reply.

Fine. He'll give in once.

"Only for you, Zelda. I'm not doing this for Hyrule, or for your army. I'm just doing this for you. After that, I want to left alone in Ordon Village. That is all I ask for." He said.

"Thank you, Link. Your wish will be granted."

_4_

"How strange. Those Hyrulian soldiers have become a lot weaker than I remembered them being. I am certainly not complaining, though," The woman said.

She walked up to King Bublin who was cowering on the floor with his hands tied with rope. His head was tilted downwards until the woman bent down, grabbed his chin and lifted it up to face her.

"I'm impressed by your little impish goblins, Your Majesty," She laughed and continued, "Do not let your guard down. Princess Zelda will not go down without a fight."

King Bublin gazed into the woman's eyes, and spat in her face. She backed away from him and grunted, wiping the spit off of her face with her sleeve. The nerve of this vile creature…

Bublin gave out a resounding cough, and spoke in a whisper. "Do not underestimate the power of the Hyrulian Army, disgusting woman. Princess Zelda has more power than you think." His voice was cracking from dehydration, and more blood spilled from his mouth.

"That is where you're wrong, King Bublin. I do not need physical forces to defeat my enemies." The woman walked away and her laugh echoed across the room.

_5_

"This is the 'hero' you said that would win the war?" Bukato circled Link, and grabbed his tunic, feeling it out. "What is with this armor? Anyone could penetrate right through this with a rusted sword."

He walked up to his desk, wrote something down, and leaned up against his desk, eyeing Link. "Your Highness, do you really expect me to take in this amateur and have me, the General, train him in the art of war?"

"Bukato, please give him a chance. He's the Hero of Twilight, if he could save Hyrule once, why can't he save Gerudo Desert which is but a small portion of Hyrule?" Zelda grabbed Link's arm, and brought him closer to Bukato.

Bukato watched Link in silence for a few moments, and said, "Is he dumb? Can he even speak? He hasn't uttered a word since coming here."

"Yes sir, I can speak. Under the request of Princess Zelda, I would like to aid you during the Battle of Gerudo Desert." Link straightened his back, and clenched his fists.

Bukato crossed his arms, and smirked. "At least he has manners," He looks at Zelda and says, "Alright Princess, I'll take him under my wings, and train him." Bukato walked over to a door on the left hand side of the room, and motioned Link to follow.

"We'll begin our training now." He opened the door, and went to a corner of the room. There was some clashing and clinking of iron, and he soon came out with a suit of steel armor.

He tossed the armor on the floor and said, "Here, put this on."

Link began putting the armor on piece by piece. Once he was clothed in armor, he kept readjusting his helmet while grunting.

"How do you expect me to fight in this when I can barely hold myself up? This is too heavy. I can't fight with so much weight on me." Link walked around in the armor, struggling to make one step. He drew his sword, and swung it around. He loses his grip on the sword, and it ends up hitting his legs.

"I can't even precisely use my sword with this cursed helmet blocking my view."

Bukato was putting on his armor and said, "This armor is the only thing protecting you from death. If a little weight is going to bring you down, leave right now and never come back to this castle."

If only Link did have the choice of leaving and never coming back. He felt like leaving, but he already made a promise. He'll humor the princess this one time. He'll bare through the weight of the armor just this once.

"No," he picked up his sword. "I'll wear the armor."

Bukato laughed. "That's more like it, Hero! Show me your best shot," he lunged towards Link, and their swords clashed and it was a series of parries, and retreats. The battle was back and forth, and it was going nowhere.

"I've heard so many rumors of your impeccable swordsmanship. I'm not seeing any skills! Show me some!" Bukato lunged towards Link again, and attempted to side jump Bukato to flank him. In a flash, Link found himself on the floor, with Bukato towering over him, pointing the sword at his throat. His helmet had fell off.

"You left yourself wide open. That was a horrible side step. Your feet positions were all wrong." Bukato offered Link his hand, but Link stayed on the floor.

Link sat up, pushed back his sweat drenched hair, and looked at Bukato. "I can't move properly in this armor. I'm not used to it." He started to take off his armor.

"Giving up already?" Bukato sat down next to him.

"No. I'm just taking a break."

Bukato looked around the room, and said, "I'll start you off on something easier. See those wooden targets over there?" He pointed at them. "In fifteen minutes, I want you to put on your armor, and practice fighting with those things. You'll get a chance to get used to the armor." Bukato stood up, and left the room leaving him with Zelda.

Link closed his eyes and rested his head in his hand. He heard footsteps approaching him.

"When I was younger, I used to sneak in here during the night, and practice my swordsmanship wearing the armor." Link opened his eyes, and saw Zelda bent down next to him.

He laid down, with his arm stretched out. "Even the Princess is a better sword fighter than me." He closed his eyes again.

"Doesn't that motivate you?" He heard her chuckle.

"I admit; it does intrigue me… Maybe I should be fighting with you instead to prove I'm better." He sat up and looked Zelda in the eyes. She looked back at him and grinned.

"Maybe you should. I haven't had a real challenge since Ganondorf."

Oh, she's playing games with him, isn't she? Well, two can play this game.

Link sat up and rested his fist against his chin. "Is that a dare, Your Highness?" Zelda's smile grew bigger and bigger.

"It depends on how you see it. It might be a dare it might not be a dare."

Link broke out laughing and stood to his feet. Zelda followed. "Okay Zelda, maybe one day I'll challenge you to a sparring match."

"Great," Zelda began, "It's a deal then?" She held out her hand for a shake.

He took her hand. "Deal."

The door creaked open, and they both turned their heads towards the door, and saw it was Bukato.

"Ready to start?" He said.

Link looked at Zelda, and she smiled at him. He looked back at Bukato and said,

"I'm ready"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter, guys! Any comments or kudos would be much appreciated cause that's what keeps me going. :)


	3. The Battle of Gerudo Desert

_Chapter 3: The Battle of Gerudo Desert_

_1_

It was finally time.

Link continued his training for well over a week. He was able to learn how to maneuver himself in the suit of armor, and he fought Bukato, winning the battle. To tell the truth, Link couldn't had done this without the aid of Bukato, and his constant taunting motivated Link.

It was time to go to Gerudo Desert.

Link clothed himself in his armor, and studied his helmet. He much preferred his lightweight green cap, but Bukato made it clear to never take off his armor during battle. It was more of an order than a request. It didn't matter to him. He was aching for this battle to be done with so he can continue his life in Ordon.

Telling the people of Ordon he was going back to battle was like telling them he was leaving and never coming back. They put up a resistance to his decision, and he didn't even bother to tell Ilia because he couldn't bare seeing her reaction.

Link put his helmet back down, and went up to Bukato. He was with a group of soldiers planning out the strategy attack when they arrive.

"—now if this were up to me, I would wipe out those Bublins to all oblivion. But since I'm under orders from Princess Zelda to spare the lives of some of those miserable creatures, I want you all to hold back." Bukato said.

The soldiers agreed, and Bukato dismissed the soldiers, telling them to await his orders to move out.

Link turned around and grabbed his Hylian shield. He felt someone knock on his armor. It was a Hyrulian soldier.

"So you're the Hero of Twilight, huh?" Link looked at the soldier. He was short, but the soldier's voice was deep and strong.

"So I guess Bukato must favor you because of your status." He shook his black hair back.

"If he favored me, he wouldn't had put me through all that tortuous training, and I wouldn't be wearing this armor." Link said.

The soldier laughed. "What is your name, anyways? All the soldiers just refer to you as the Hero of Twilight. I don't even know your first name."

Was he really such a big mystery to the soldiers?

"My name is Link. How about you?"

"Aromi is the name. Pleasure to meet you Link." He smiled at Link and smacked his armor as a greeting. He seemed way too nice to be a Hyrulian soldier. He was good natured, and Link had no clue how he survived Bukato's training.

"Link," Link turned his head towards the voice, and saw Bukato calling him over. Link excused himself from Aromi, and walked over to Bukato.

Bukato held something in his hand, and gave it to Link. Upon further inspection, it was a sword. He unsheathed it, and he gasped.

The sword was designed like the Master Sword, its grip was the same, the iron of the sword was as close as the original as it can get.

"How—how did you get this? More importantly—how did you make this?" He looked at Bukato and back at the sword.

Bukato looked at Link. "I gave this to you because I trust you'll make me proud once you're out fighting. I have high expectations of you, Link," He went back to his desk, "and I have sources."

The pressure is real. He's aiding the Hyrulian Army only once, and people are depending on him. He was used to the pressure, but no one stood in his way during the Twilight Invasion. He didn't have a whole army to think about before he made any serious decisions. The fate of Hyrule was in his hands, not the fate of the army.

_2_

The rest of the morning was spent planning for the attack. Link wondered if they were ever going to the Desert. It wasn't until midafternoon they took off to the Desert. When the Twilight Invasion ended, Zelda ordered a proper entrance for Gerudo Desert to be made. Since the Bublins announced their allegiance to Hyrule, she thought it would only be right to allow them entrance in and from Gerudo Desert. Link was glad she came up with such a clever idea. Getting thrown in and out from Gerudo Desert really put a strain on him.

Riding through the desert was the difficult part. Along with wearing a suit of armor, he was wearing his Hero's Tonic which was two or three extra layers of clothes underneath. Epona was struggling through the sand. She was a woodland type of horse. She wasn't used to desert regions. He petted her mane, and told her to bear with this a little bit longer. She whinnied in return.

"Your horse isn't used to the desert, isn't it?" Link saw a soldier trotting up to him. With the voice he had, Link could tell it was Aromi.

"No, she's not used to this. Mostly because getting her in here before the entrance was made could've been a problem." The wind calmed down and Epona picked up speed.

"Well," Aromi moved ahead of Link. "She'll get used to it. No animal is untrainable." Funny thing for Aromi to say. Epona was never trained in her entire life. Link met her in Faron Woods one day when he was a young boy. She didn't need to be tamed, or anything. The moment they met, Epona became attached to him, and wouldn't leave. It was almost like destiny.

The ride was silent for about two hours. The soldiers were getting tired, and begging Bukato to take a break. Bukato didn't budge. It was all or nothing with him. They were going to battle, and they were going to return to Hyrule Castle all in one sitting.

Then it happened.

An arrow shot past Link's head. A whole army of Bublins came riding into view, and a team of Bublins were on top of the guard towers, shooting flaming arrows. This scene was all too familiar.

"Off your horses and attack, men! Take out the archers first, then go for the ones on the ground!" Bukato was slaying away at the Bublins. They had already killed his horse.

Link unsheathed his sword, and slashed away at the Bublins. He looked up and saw the Bublin archers were still alive. Did anyone bring a bow and arrow? Soldiers were dropping like flies as a result of them. Everyone was focused with the Bublins on the ground.

This was a risk. Disobeying the General will have serious consequences. But it's well worth it.

Link tossed off his helmet, and tore off his armor. He heard Bukato screaming at him and calling him, "crazy," and telling him he was, "asking for death." It didn't matter what he said, though. He wasn't paying attention. The only thing he was concerned about was taking down those Bublins.

He climbed up the guard tower, and killed the Bublin. He grabbed the Bublin's bow, and shot at the other archers. He dodged a few arrows, and had some close calls, but for the most part, he sustained little damage.

The rest of the fight was a blur. He killed some more Bublins on the ground, but they kept coming out like Deku Babas. He pushed his way through the swarm of Bublins until he saw a atrocious figure towering over the Bublins. Then he realized.

King Bublin.

Link surged his way through, even though Bukato was against it, and lunged at King Bublin. When Link caught a glimpse of King Bublin's face, he saw scars, sword gashes, and missing teeth. His green skin was pale, and he was frowning.

Link said, "King Bublin! Why? Why are you doing this?" They parried each other's attacks.

Tears flew out from King Bublin. "Forgive me, Hero. I refused to do this but the woman—the woman forced me to! Hero of Twilight, beware of the woman in shadows! She plans to do horrible things to your kingdom—inform Princess Zelda right now before she— "

A sword was struck into King Bublin's head. Link looked at the culprit. It was a soldier.

His fist tightened, and his mind raced.

No... what did this soldier do? He killed an innocent person. King Bublin didn't offend Hyrule. He didn't do it on purpose.

"You cursed fool! He was good! He was forced to do this—he was good!" Link jumped onto the soldier, tore his helmet off, and punched him.

Everything else was blur. He remembered the soldier bleeding from his nose. Another soldier ripped Link off of the soldier he was beating. The voice sounded like Aromi.

That's when it blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any kudos or comments will be much appreciated. Your support is what keeps me going. :)


	4. Words Not Spoken

_Chapter 4: Words Not Spoken  
_

_1_

Link awoke to the sound of horse hooves pattering on concrete. His body swayed to the trot of what sounded like a horse.

How long had he been out?

He opened his eyes and rubbed them to adjust to the darkness. Did the battle finish already?

His throat was too dry for him to speak. So he stayed in silence listening to the soldiers talk among themselves.

"That Hero is something else. Disobeying the commands of the General is going to have major consequences for him. I wonder if the Princess will take his side." One soldier said.

"She probably will," Another one began, "we all know the Princess favors him over all of us. It's kind of unfair, actually. Here we are, trained knights of Hyrule since our childhood, get little to no attention from the Princess. Yet some scum farmer from the Ordona Province can come and win the Princess over," His voice deepened. "No, I won't stand for that. Princess Zelda will realize who's the better man for her."

Link closed his eyes, and drifted back into sleep.

_2_

Zelda signed letter after letter without end. After spending the entire day having meetings with the people of Hyrule, she spent the rest of her night reading, writing, and signing letters. It was difficult being a Princess when she first started doing all this work at the age of sixteen. Everything was handed to her without an issue. If she could go back, she would've enjoyed her childhood a little bit more.

Her door was slammed open, and Zelda dashed from her seat. Her heart pounded but calmed down when she saw Bukato at the other side of the door.

"Bukato, are you trying to scare me to death? You could have knocked the door before bursting it open." Zelda sunk back into her seat.

Bukato walked to Zelda's table and slammed it. "I'm furious."

"About what?"

"About your Hero."

Zelda sighed. "What did he do?"

"I gave him direct orders not to take off his armor for any reason," He paused. "and he did."

He paced back and forth, and grabbed random books off of Zelda's shelves. "I followed your orders and I did not kill all of the Bulblins. We decided only to kill off their leader, King Bulblin. When one of my men killed him, Link became a lunatic! He attacked my men, and even resisted being constrained."

Something wasn't adding up here. Though she only knew Link for a short amount of time, he never did anything without a reason to it. No, the only way she can get to the bottom of this is if she saw Link and heard his side to the story.

Zelda rested her head in her palm. "Where is he now?"

"In the castle infirmary. He didn't sustain any major injuries but there were a few cuts on him." Bukato said.

"I'll go and see him now." She walked out of the room and left Bukato alone to his thoughts.

_3_

The infirmary had always been Zelda's least favorite room. It reeked of death, and most of the time, she was responsible for it. She had put the lives of many soldiers at risk because of battles and wars. The soldiers were a bunch of ignorant fools who drank all day at Telma's bar—yet, they always obeyed Zelda when she asked of them to leave for battle. She was thankful for them.

She passed through the infirmary as fast as she could until she reached the short term injury section where Link is being kept.

Link was sitting by the window looking down at Castletown. Bandages were wrapped around his arm, and some were placed on his face. He didn't look too bad.

"What is this I hear about you attacking the soldiers in Gerudo Desert?" She sat on the edge of Link's bed.

Link looked at her, and stared out the window again. "I attacked the soldier because he killed King Bulblin who was innocent. He was being forced to attack Hyrule."

"By whom?" Zelda asked.

"He told me to tell you to be aware of the woman in the shadows. He said this woman plans to do horrible things to Hyrule. He was innocent… he was innocent and I could've saved him!" He slammed his hand on his lap, and clenched his teeth.

"I see," she began. "I'll talk to Bukato about that." Link nodded and they both stayed in silence for a few seconds.

For the first time in his life, Link thought he could've done better. He was able to save Hyrule but when he needed to save King Bulblin, a soldier comes and kills him! He should've stayed away from Hyrule's issues. He should've told those soldiers he wasn't going to the castle. But he gave in once again.

He opened his hand and rubbed off the sweat on his trousers. "You believe me, don't you, Princess?"

Zelda stood up, and rested her hand on Link's shoulder. "Your story was much more credible than Bukato's story. Of course I believe you. I'll settle this issue once and for all."

Link grinned and caressed her hand. He squeezed it and said, "Thank you, Zelda. You are the only one who understands my pain," He whispered, "The only one."

"I know." She said.

_4_

"They killed King Bulblin?" The woman in the shadow laughed. Never did she thought Bulblin would allow such a simple attack to kill him. Maybe she misjudged him. Maybe he was so loyal to his Hylians, he would allow himself to die by Hylian hands than by her. He was a coward.

"Y-yes, milady! Our leader is dead." A Bulblin said.

The woman grabbed a sword and sliced off the Bulblin's head. "First off, he wasn't your leader—I am." She walked around the room swinging her sword. "Second, you Bulblins are too soft. I need a race who is ruthless to everything that is living in Hyrule. I need someone who is willing to kill their horses just because they slipped on a rock."

She looked at the Bulblins. "Is there anyone here willing to do that?"

No one replied.

"Alright," She began. "Ladies, come out and show these Bulblins what ruthless looks like." At the woman's command, an army of women came out and slaughtered the Bulblins, tearing them apart limb by limb. Some killed them with swords and spears, others ripped their heads off.

The woman yelled out and said with a smile on her face, "I've never felt so alive! Imagine doing this once we get our hands on the Princess."

_5_

The following day, Zelda tried to convince Bukato to keep Link in the army, but the man wasn't budging. He was fixated on saving his pride by keeping his word about Link. The entire argument was ridicules, so Zelda left it alone. Instead, Zelda came up to Link and asked him to stay in the castle in case his presence was needed in the army again. He couldn't say no to her after what she did for him the night before.

Zelda didn't leave Link without company. She sent out a royal carriage to bring some of the Ordonians to Hyrule Castle to visit Link in the infirmary. It was the least she could do for Link since he agreed to stay in the castle.

"Hey bud! How y'all pullin' up in this place? I heard y'all went into desert and did all sorts of adventurin'." Fado pulled up a chair next to Link.

"I'm getting along good, Fado. And the desert was nothing spectacular. I've seen it before." Link smoothed out the wrinkles on his blanket.

"Well, it is a big deal for me! Heck, I didn't even know there was a grand ole' desert in Hyrule," Fado began. "Anyways, Ilia also came to see you. So I'll leave y'all alone." Fado left the room and Ilia came in after him.

Ilia closed the door, and sat on Link's bed. "Hi Link. How are you feeling today?" Her delicate voice said.

"I'm feeling better. It's not like I was seriously hurt to begin with. I told Princess Zelda this morning that I didn't want to be in here anymore. But she insisted on it. She said, 'What kind of Princess would I be if I left my honored guest roam the castle in cuts and bruises.' She said it'll make her look bad." Link said.

"You're lucky, aren't you? Having the Princess care so much for you. That's an honor I'm sure everybody would love to have." Ilia said.

Link nodded. A stillness came over the two. Ilia smiled at Link and uttered her farewells. She left the room with words she wanted to speak but wouldn't come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda of an uneventful chapter, but I promise you it'll get better. 
> 
> Please leave some kudos and comments because your support is what keeps me going. :)


	5. A Trial Based off on Lies

_Chapter 5: A Trial Based off on Lies_

_1_

Zelda once again, had to deal with her councilmen. They were harassing her nonstop about an, "urgent" issue, and they couldn't wait a moment longer to discuss it with her. She gave in, of course. She had no choice but to listen to their concerns. A princess denies no one—even if they are infuriating councilmen.

She took her seat at the end of the table, and the complaints poured in.

"Your Highness, we have heard some… disturbing news about the Hero of Twilight's actions during the battle at Gerudo Desert." Zelda's head perked up.

How had they heard about this? Only Bukato and the soldiers could've known about this.

Only Bukato and the soldiers.

There was only one answer to this. There was a gossip monger within her army.

"How did you find out about this?" She said.

The councilmen were all silent. It seemed like the rumor had already spread to the point where they didn't even know who started it.

Zelda stood up and said, "Listen to me—and listen well for I am only going to say this once. Link had no malicious intentions when he attacked the soldier. As a matter of fact, he was trying to prevent the soldier from killing King Bulblin who was an innocent man. If it weren't for that soldier killing King Bulblin, we would know more about these—these mysterious sand people."

"But Your Highness, we cannot have a man in the Hyrulian Army who thinks just because he is being trained by the General, he has the rights to attack the soldiers for doing wron—"

"What if this isn't a situation of pride? Maybe the Hero of Twilight has gone mad since the Twilight Invasion! I think he has to be put in prison for his actions, and protect Hyrule from this crazy man!" Another councilman said.

"I agree with him! He should be tried for his crimes against Hyrule!"

The councilmen all shouted in agreement. This was nonsensical! Link wasn't crazy. He did what he thought was right. No, Zelda had enough of this.

"Silence!" She looked up at each of the councilmen's faces and saw shock overcome them at her outburst.

She breathed in and said, "This meeting is adjourned. I will further discuss the issue once I find out who started this rumor." She left the councilmen, and went into her study, asking for no further disturbances.

_2_

Link was allowed to leave the infirmary. After pestering nonstop to the doctors, he was able to get himself out of there. With nothing else to do in the castle, Link decided it'll be a good idea to go to the armory to get in an hour of practice.

When he reached the door, he heard the cheers of soldiers, but once he entered the room, the cheers all died down, and the noise stopped. It was as if time itself had stopped in the room.

He continued down the room, grabbed a sword, and walked to the nearest log of wood hanging from the ceiling. The soldiers at this point were murmuring to each other, and others were sneering at him.

"What is it?" He began, "Why is everyone staring at me?"

Aromi appeared from the crowd of soldiers, and put his arm around Link's shoulder. "Link, ole' friend," he steered Link out of the room. "Haven't you heard what they are saying about you?" Aromi removed his arm.

Saying about him? What in the world is going on? Link shook his head and waited for Aromi to continue.

"I'm just saying, you have a lot of nerve to appear in front of those men after what you did in Gerudo Desert."

Oh. So this is what all the attention was about. He should've figured he wouldn't get away with something like this. As a matter of fact, he had forgotten about it ever since Zelda reassured him not to worry about it.

"They don't like me for attacking that soldier, right?" Link said.

Aromi nodded. "That's not just it, Link. Did you hear what they're saying about you?"

Link stopped walking. "What are they saying?"

"They're accusing you of going insane. And there is even talk about having a trial against you, the councilmen have been mentioning it a lo—"

"What?" This was news for him. Why wasn't the Princess doing anything about this? She promised him she would take care of the issue! Link ran his hand through his hair. No, he had to talk this over with Zelda. But where is she?

"Where's Zelda?" Link asked. His heart beat was increasing with each passing moment, his breathing shallowed.

"Link, calm down. I don't see what the Princess has to do—"

"Where is Zelda's room?" He couldn't believe it. How could they come to such a wild conclusion? After everything he had done for them, for Zelda, this is how he gets repaid?

"Down the hallway, on the first room to the left is her highness' study. That's where she most likely is right now." Aromi said.

If the person who started this rumor knew the real reason why he attacked the soldier, maybe this wouldn't be happening. But why would people be so stupid enough to believe Link had lost his mind and decided to take it out on the nearest soldier he can find? If that was the case, then why didn't he attack Aromi instead? This wasn't making any sense.

Link sprinted to Zelda's room, and swung the door open. It slammed into the wall, causing Zelda to jump up from her chair. She was shaking, and her heart skipped a beat. She looked at Link, and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Does anyone in Hyrule Castle know how to knock before entering my room?" She said. "If I didn't know any better, I would think that my councilmen were planning to assassinate me by scaring me to death."

Link closed the door, and went up to her desk. "I thought you said you'll take care of the issue that arose from my actions in Gerudo Desert."

"I am fixing the issu—"

"—Then where is this rumor about having a trial against me coming from? I want this issue to be solved, and I do not want my name to be tainted with lies!"

Zelda placed her pen on her desk. "Please pardon me, Your Majesty, but last time I checked, I was the Princess of Hyrule."

Oh, so the Princess had an attitude under her façade, huh? Link breathed in and untightened his fist. He rubbed his hands against his tunic, and closed his eyes.

"I…I apologize for my behavior," Zelda said. "Link, I'm just as livid as you are. My councilmen brought up the same rumor today and I quickly rebuked them for thinking such a thing. I'm having them look for the soldier who started this rumor, and when I do, I'll make sure he gets his proper punishment."

Neither uttered a word, and Link struggled to say something. Maybe he should apologize for interrupting her, or maybe he should just leave.

"If that is all you need, please take your leave." Zelda dipped her pen in ink, and continued to write in what looked like a personal journal or diary.

Link nodded, and left the room.

_3_

"They're thinking of putting you on trial?" Rusl dropped his mug of beer and gawked at Link.

After the incident Link had with Zelda, he needed to talk to someone—anyone. The villagers who came from Ordon were leaving soon, but before they left, Link felt he had to talk the issue over with Rusl, whom he didn't even know was at the castle because he never visited Link in the infirmary. (Link assumed Rusl lost track of time because he was in the armory.)

"I was just as shocked as you were. I talked it over with the Princess, but she didn't seem to care!" He took Rusl's sword and swung it around, letting his steam out at the air. "Then she gave me an attitude. I've been nothing but courteous to the cursed woman, and she gives me an attitude!"

Rusl placed his hand on Link's shoulder, and Link slumped his shoulders. He gave the sword back to Rusl, and sat on the grass. It was twilight, and the evening wind was breezing through Link's face.

Link was at a loss. Should he go back to Ordon Village with his friends, or should he stay in case the dreaded situation of going to trial does occur? Was this what fate wanted of him? Was this what the Goddesses wanted? He sighed. His questions weren't being answered.

Rusl sat down next to him and said, "I could've told you that women aren't easy to figure out."

Link scoffed. It was an understatement. They're impossible to figure out.

"But Link," Rusl began. "I'm sure that Princess Zelda is doing everything in her power to help you. She's a busy woman and being of royalty isn't easy. If she's angry, don't be upset if she lets it out on you. It isn't you that she's mad at—it's at the stress of her job."

Rusl had a point. Link could only imagine how intense a day could be for royalty. Council meetings, knighting ceremonies, writing letters, meeting ambassadors from other countries. Now once he thinks about it, he couldn't blame her for getting upset at him.

"Well," Rusl dusted off his clothes, and helped Link off the ground. "I'm going back in now, Link. Let's have some dinner."

_4_

Dinner was served, and for the rest of the evening, Zelda spent her time in deep contemplation. Her mind was racking over the thought of having a trial for such a small blunder. Who would be so insistent on having a trial? Who would want a trial this badly?

The first thought in her mind was Bukato. Something is telling her Bukato had a say in this issue.

She rose from her seat, and went down to the armory, hoping to find Bukato there. Inside the armory she found two soldiers. One was Bukato—like she suspected—and another was a man who was well built, and his height puts even King Bublins' at shame.

The soldier bowed down once he noticed Zelda's presence in the room. Bukato didn't bow.

"Is anything the matter, Your Highness?" Bukato tossed his shield to the soldier and walked up to Zelda.

"Who started the rumor?" She was in no mood for courteousness.

"Your Highness, I wouldn't go as far as to call it a rumor if it's a fact."

Bukato patted the back of the soldier. "The man who made the fact known to others was none other than Setsune, one of the top knights in Hyrule's army."

Setsune… the same Setsune whose family were close friends with the King of Hyrule himself? Zelda knew his family all too well. They were involved in a lot of hidden scandals regarding the King. Now this rumor-spreading is starting to make sense.

"Setsune," Zelda began. "why are you spreading rumors of private affairs within Hyrule's Royal Family? I could easily give you a grave punishment for your mistake—"

Bukato said, "With all due respect Your Highness, the only one who needs a punishment is Link. I told him beforehand that disobeying my orders will lead to serious consequences, but did he listen? No. Now he's going to pay the price of his actions." Bukato tightened his fists.

"And besides," Bukato went up to a table and grabbed a parchment scroll. "I've already gathered the signatures of the councilmen and the juries. Link is indeed going to trial in a week's time."

Zelda's blood boiled, and she clenched her teeth. How could they? They can't have a trial without the permission of the princess! Why would Setsune want to seek revenge on Link? What did Link do to him? The better question is: Why isn't Bukato on her side?

"No!" Zelda pointed at Bukato. "You are going to put an end to this—no, I'm putting an end to this madness. You cannot hold a trial if I forbid it!"

"It's no use, Your Highness," Bukato put the scroll in a bag. "The date was already settled, and we provided all the evidence needed to put that crazy man in prison. Tomorrow, one of the councilmen will be informing Link of the trial."

Would the Goddesses mind if she used some of her power to put Bukato in his place? Because she wanted nothing more than to strangle the two men in front of her. She had been trying to avoid this. She already had the people in the desert to worry about. Now she has to worry about a trial which is based off of lies?

"Curse you," she bit her lip. "curse you all!" She left the room and slammed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo, things are getting serious... I wonder how this trial will work out. 
> 
> Please be sure to leave kudos and comments because that's what keeps me going. :)


	6. The Trial Begins

_Chapter 6: The Trial Begins_

_1_

The people from Ordon decided to stay for a while longer once they heard Link was going to trial. They were kind enough to Link and encouraged him, but he was inconsolable. He knew how corrupt Hyrule was; he suspected the royal council would somehow cheat him out of life. This trial was not going to be fair. How was he going to get himself out of this one?

He received a summons for trial from one of the councilmen. He didn't do anything special nor made a fuss about it. He smiled at him, and told him he was summoned to answer for his crimes before the Royal Court. To be honest, Link could've sworn the councilman was snickering at him once he turned around to leave.

Although he felt the trial was unjust—and his raging wolf instinct itched to leak out because of it—he swore to hold himself back and be the better person by accepting whatever punishment was in store. Having courage does not always mean facing some indestructible foe. Having courage also means to accept whatever fate brings him.

Link dropped his scroll, and plopped himself on the bed.

"Princess Zelda," he thought, "what do you think of this now?"

_2_

"This is complete madness," Zelda searched through her wardrobe and pulled out a red dress. The dress was long—it even draped the floor. But it was an elegant dress. Rubies adorned the dress, and a black ribbon was wrapped around the waist area.

"What is, Your Highness?" A woman came into Zelda's room and nodded in approval at Zelda's dress choice.

The woman was none other than Zelda's handmaid, Monieth. She had been taking care of Zelda for maybe her entire life. Monieth tutored her, and taught her everything she knew about Hylian politics and gave her an education on all the things she needed to know. She wasn't part of nobility. No, she was formerly a skilled teacher taught by some of Hyrule's best schools.

"The trial. I believe that the Hero of Twilight is not guilty of any crimes! But why is Setsune stirring up trouble? Did Li—the Hero do anything to anger him? Is he hiding something from me?" Zelda adjusted the corset she was wearing and Monieth tightened it for her.

Monieth chuckled. "My my, you haven't been this concerned about a boy since the time you met Prince Nori." She helped Zelda get into the red dress.

Zelda scoffed. "If this is another one of your, 'I must marry quickly and produce the heir to the throne' speeches, you can stop right now." She tied the ribbon around her waist.

"Oh?" She began, "This is new. So you are considering marriage with the boy. Well, that's good to know. Shall I make preparations?"

"No!" Zelda threw her pillow at Monieth. "Don't you dare, you devil!" Monieth laughed at Zelda's humiliation. Sometimes Zelda wondered if Monieth enjoyed seeing her struggle at her miseries in life. The woman was so wicked at times.

So what if she's concerned about the outcome of Link's trial? She had a right to be concerned! The man risked his life so many times for his friends and for her kingdom. She didn't know how to explain this but… it was as if she could never repay Link for what he did. Being concerned about someone doesn't necessarily mean you harbor any deeper feelings for them.

Right?

No, she's been concerned about a lot of people throughout her life. It doesn't mean anything deeper. It's not like she's having a romance with him. Did people think they were becoming involved? It could've seemed like it to some people. But wait, when did she care about what gossipers thought?

"Your Highness, are you feeling well?" Monieth snapped her finger to try and get Zelda out of her trance. "Am I putting thoughts into your head, Princess Zelda?" She was smiling at this point.

Zelda broke out of her trance and looked at Monieth who was holding back her laughter.

"Yes, you are putting thoughts into my head. Isn't that what you do best?"

"Well, someone has to do it." Monieth began to walk out the room. "If you need anything, just ask."

Wait. She did indeed need something.

"Actually Monieth," Zelda grabbed her hand. "I do need help with something."

_3_

The week passed by in a flash, and before Link even noticed it was already the day of the trial. The knights who were to escort him to the courtroom told him he was allowed to meet his friends before the trial started. They left him in a bleak room with chains dangling from the ceiling and the floor. He assumed the room was used for torturing criminals.

Link waited a few moments alone in the room until the door slammed open and revealed Ilia accompanied by a knight. She had tears threatening to break loose, and her body was slumped over. When she saw Link, she ran into his arms, the door closing behind her.

He returned the hug, and they stayed intertwined with each other. A few seconds later, Ilia pulled away. Her tears began to escape.

"Why are you crying, Ilia?" Link knew why. But he wanted to reassure her everything will be alright.

"You know why I'm crying, Link," she tried to stifle a sob. "I don't want to lose you again."

They gazed into each other's eyes. Ilia's eyes were already a bright red. From what Link could tell, she had been crying before she came into the cell.

"You're not going to lose me." His voice was in a whisper. He looked into her eyes, and then to her lips. Ilia leaned closer and they both closed their eyes.

They kissed.

Link pulled away, and Ilia backed away from him a bit. She touched her lips.

"I'm… I'm sorry," she began. "it just hurts me so much to see you pain—I-I don't know if I just made it better or worse."

Ilia is a true blessing in his life. She was so patient with him when he first returned from his adventure with Midna. While all the other villagers treated him different, Ilia always tried to continue like if nothing ever happened. He's thankful for all the effort she made, even though Link never made an effort alongside with her.

Why did the Goddesses give her to him? She was too good for him.

Link pulled her into an embrace, and Ilia reciprocated. They stayed locked in the hug, until the knight came in and told Ilia to get out.

Before she left, Link grabbed her arm and told her, "Ilia… thank you."

Ilia smiled, and whispered to him, "I'll see you in the courtroom."

_4_

"We will now commence the trial of the Crown of Hyrule and Link, the Hero of Twilight. His crimes being; first, that the accused assaulted his fellow comrade in battle. Second, that the accused committed insubordination of a superior during battle. Specifically, the accused failed to follow the orders of General Bukato of the Hylian Army. The Hero of Twilight is entitled to have use of an advocate. Advocate Dekolo will be arguing Link's case. I, Prosecutor Rohali, will present to the court a witness of Link's criminal actions, and of the Hero's insanity." Persecutor Rohali said.

"If I may, Your Honor?" The prosecutor looked at the Judge for approval.

The Judge nodded. "Carry on," he said.

Prosecutor Rohali cleared his throat and said, "As per tradition, the Royal Family—which includes Princess Zelda Nohansen Hyrule—will supervise the trial. By way of King Hyrule's royal decree, the Royal Family is forbidden to interfere with the verdicts of trials, but is allowed to question witnesses and ensure the trial is carried out in accordance with the law."

He paused and continued. "Sir Aromi Henson of the Hylian Army, please come up to the witness stand."

Aromi came up to the stand, and held his head low. His eyebrows furrowed and a frown was fixed on his face. He glanced at Link, and Link saw him mouth out an apology to him. What did Aromi do to Link to warrant an apology? Maybe it was something he did?

Or it was something he was planning to do.

Link looked over at the throne in the room. Princess Zelda seemed as cold as ice. She rested her fist on her chin, and she was tapping her fingers on the armrest. She didn't seem to care. Did she ever care about the outcome of Link's trial in the first place? She never even visited Link to apologize for not being able to stop the trial. He trusted her—and what did he get for trusting people?

Hurt.

"Judge Zago will conduct the preliminary examination of Sir Aromi." Prosecutor Rohali said.

Wait, why weren't they calling up the solider he attacked onto the stand? Where was the soldier, anyways?

Link tapped Adv. Dekolo in the shoulders. He leaned towards Link, and Link whispered into his ear.

"Where is the soldier who I attacked?"

Adv. Dekolo thought about it and replied, "He couldn't make it today. He is still in the infirmary."

Still in the infirmary for something which happened weeks ago? This didn't sound right. Just as Link predicted. Link was assuming they were holding back from bringing the soldier because he could somehow slip and make Link's character look halfway decent.

Judge Zago cleared his throat and asked, "Sir Aromi, you were present during Link's traitorous attack in Gerudo Desert. Am I correct?"

"—Judge Zago, please refrain from using such biased statement to describe the accused. The judge of any court should not mix his personal views into the courtroom and instead hold a neutral point of view."

Judge Zago glared at Zelda and sighed. "Yes, Your Highness. I apologize." He signaled Aromi to continue.

"Yes Your Honor. That is correct."

"Please," Judge Zago began. "recount to us the whole event in detail about Link's attack."

Aromi nodded, and sighed. Link kept getting the impression Aromi didn't want to be there. His eyes were casted down, and he kept biting his lip.

"Of course, Your Honor." He took a deep breath and said, "I was fighting the Bulblins right around where Link was taking on King Bulblin. I heard them talking but the sounds of sword clashes were too loud so I couldn't catch what they were hearing. But once King Bulblin was killed, Link just suddenly…suddenly went mad and started to attack the soldier."

"Besides attacking the soldier, what else was he was doing?"

"When I noticed Link brutally attacking the soldier, I went in to stop him. When I was pulling him off the soldier, he was viciously growling, and I think h-his mouth was foaming."

The spectators gasped, and all started to murmur among themselves. Some ladies left the room in horror, and the men were all glaring a hole through Link with the way they were looking at him. It was as if he was wolf again. People were scared of him again.

Link looked over to see the people of Ordon. Everyone stayed to watch the trial. Rusl, Ilia and Fado seemed like they weren't believing a word of what Aromi said. At least someone is on his side.

"Order! Order in the court of Hylia!" Judge Zago slammed his gavel, and silence was brought back into the room.

Enough was enough. Link needed to ask Aromi a few questions, and it couldn't wait until the trial ended.

Link stood up, and everyone turned their attention to him. His throat tightened, and it was becoming difficult to swallow.

"Your Honor," he began. "If I may, I want to question Sir Aromi about a few things."

Judge Zago thought about it and shook his head. "I'm sorry Hero of Twilight. Sir Aromi has already started his testimony. I'm afraid I can't let you interfere with the preliminary examination."

"Go ahead, Link. Ask Aromi whatever questions are in mind." Zelda said.

Link looked over at Zelda and he noticed the subtle grin on her face. Well, Link's glad someone is enjoying this because he sure isn't. Was she trying to postpone the inevitable?

"Your Highness you cannot possibly be serious! The accused has no right to interrupt my examination." Judge Zago took off his glasses, and rubbed his temples.

"You're absolutely correct, Judge Zago. While Link may not have the right of questioning at this point, as monarch, I certainly do. I exercise my right in favor of Link right now." She looked at Link and said, "Go on, ask away"

Link would have to thank Zelda—if he was allowed—after the trial. She's the only one who was sticking up for him in this lion's den. Maybe he judged Zelda too early.

Link walked to Aromi and asked him, "Aromi, where is the soldier who I allegedly attacked? Is he here today?"

"No Link, he isn't here. He's in the infirmary." Aromi said.

"Any reason why he's still in the infirmary for something that happened almost a week and a half ago?"

"I don't know."

Link paused for a moment. Is he even in the infirmary? Or is he getting drunk in Telma's Bar? He had to expect anything from these devious liars. He turned towards Judge Zago. "Why is the soldier still in the infirmary? What are his illnesses?"

Judge Zago said, "He's currently in the infirmary for a sprained ankle. It is Hyrule's goal to care for the sick until they are fully cured or die of natural ailments."

Zelda chuckled and shook her head. "I don't think a sprained ankle should stop a witness from testifying when the verdict of this trial could result in death. If I recall, wasn't there an assault trial a few years ago that resulted the victim to have his leg amputated? He was still carried into the courtroom to testify."

The audience muttered under their breath.

"She has a point."

"Yes, that is true."

Judge Zago tightened his hold on the gavel, and tapped his fingers on the desk. Link could tell Judge Zago was getting annoyed at Zelda's constant interruptions.

He pointed at the two knights guarding the entrance of the room and said, "You two. Carry the soldier into the courtroom. He is to testify as the victim."

The knights left the room. There was nothing more to say on the matter, so Link went back to his seat and the judge continued with his examination just until the soldier arrived. Nothing too interesting happened for the rest of the testimony. Besides the thing about foaming through his mouth, Aromi was quite truthful. Adv. Dekola was of little to no help at all. He was able to get in a few questions but they were turned down most of the time by the judge.

Aromi was then called off the stand, and Prosecutor Rohali spoke and said, "We have learned from Sir Aromi's testimony that Link, the Hero of Twilight has shown certain traits of having gone mad. The next witness we would like to call up is one of Princess Zelda's handmaidens herself, Mipin. She sleeps in the room that is right across from Link's room."

Prosecutor Rohali pointed at a spectator and said, "Until the knights arrive with the soldier, Mipin will testify. Mipin, please approach the witness stand."

A woman came out from the crowd and onto the stand. She was an older-looking petite woman. Warts covered various parts of her face, and her gray hair was thinning out. The smallest of tugs someone did on her hair could pull it all out by mistake.

Link looked over to Zelda and saw her face grimace. She did not like this woman at all from what he could tell. Now he's starting to wonder what Mipin did to Zelda to warrant such a look from the Princess of Hyrule herself.

"Mipin, you sleep right across from the Hero of Twilight, am I correct?" Prosecutor Rohali asked.

"You have got tha' correct! This man is an absolute maniac at night! A maniac!" Her voice sounded like knives scratching metal. Her voice croaked and no matter how many times she cleared her throat, it still sounded the same. Okay, now Link was starting to see why Zelda didn't like her.

"How is he a maniac?"

"He yells and hollas' in the middle of tha' night like a demon!"

Oh good Hylia.

This was going to be a long trial _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again guys for all the support. Please continue to leave comments because your support is really important to me. Good or bad, I'll be grateful for it. :)


	7. A Sudden Interruption

_Chapter 7: A Sudden Interruption_

_1_

"Screams in the middle of the night? Please elaborate Mipin." Judge Zago said.

How was Link going to turn this one around? The examination hadn't even begun, and this woman was already spewing out lies. Not to mention—she looked like a creature straight from the Twilight Realm. Maybe Zelda thought the same thing…

"Well ya see, I sleep righ' across tha monster over there cause' I was Princess Zelda's handmaid since she was a little gurl. There was this one incident when Zelda was little shy over six years old. She sneaked herself into tha' throne room and sat on tha' Queen's Throne pretendin' she was tha' Queen! And Her Majesty, tha' Queen told her—"

"—Mipin, please, if you don't mind, stay on topic and instead tell us what happened in the middle of the night. I'm sure the entire courtroom would love to hear my childhood tales after the trial." Zelda said.

Link could sense the sarcasm oozing out of Zelda in her last sentence.

"Yes Your Highness." Mipin closed her eyes and continued her testimony. "I can't remember which night it was, but it was a calm night. I was already sleepin' like a log until I heard screaming and hollerin' coming from his room." She pointed at Link.

Adv. Dekola stood up and asked, "Did anyone go into his room after they heard the screaming?"

She paused, and thought about the question until she shook her head. "Everyone was too scared to enter tha' room!"

"How do you know that everyone was scared?"

"Because who wouldn't be scared if they heard screaming in tha' middle of tha' night?"

"So you didn't go into the room, all you heard was a scream. Mipin, saying you were scared means nothing. The most plausible explanation would be the Hero was having nightmares. After all, he faced true terror beyond a maid could ever imagine." Adv. Dekola said.

Adv. Dekola for once got something right. It was true. Link did get nightmares from time-to-time. He assumed no one in the castle had heard him screaming as a result of his terrors, but it seemed Link was quite often the subject of handmaiden gossip.

Mipin was silent. She twiddled her thumbs and waited for someone to ask her something. No one else spoke up. Judge Zago was about to speak until the courtroom door banged open.

It was the two knights and they had brought in the soldier. He was on a stretcher and his entire leg was wrapped in bandages. A sprained ankle, huh? With the way this soldier was acting, he made it seem like he broke his leg. The knights helped him stand up, and gave him a crutch. He limped up to the judge.

"You must be the victim. Sir…" Judge Zago paused. He didn't know the victim's name.

"My name is Sir Buzi Etis, Your Honor." The soldier said.

"Ah, yes. Sir Buzi. Well, since the victim is here, we might as well begin his testimony." Judge Zago looked at Mipin. "You can leave the witness stand, Mipin."

Link heard Zelda whisper something under her breath, but he couldn't catch it. She seemed a bit more content once Mipin left.

"Sir Buzi," Judge Zago began. "you were the victim of Link's crime, correct? Please tell us the story."

"Yes, Your Honor." Buzi took a few deep breaths. From what Link could gather, Buzi was thinking over on what he was going to say.

Zelda, who had been sitting on her throne throughout the duration of the trial, stood up and began to pace back and forth. Was she getting nervous? Link studied her for a moment. She kept staring at the back of her right hand. She then rubbed it, and turned her attention back to the trial.

Huh, how strange.

"It started when I was fighting the Bulblins in Gerudo Desert. I was protecting my fellow comrades until I saw the Hero fighting up against King Bulblin. So I killed King Bulblin while he was distracted by the Hero. After I killed him… Link just jumped on me like a furious wolf, and started to attack me."

"Is that all, Sir Buzi?" Judge Zago asked.

"Yes Your Honor, that is all."

Judge Zago looked around the room, and waited for someone to ask Buzi questions. When he glanced at Zelda, she raised her finger. "Sir Buzi, were you aware that I specifically ordered for the capture of prisoners from the Gerudo Desert skirmish?"

Buzi looked away from the princess, and didn't reply.

"Did you or did you not know, Sir Buzi?"

He looked at her again. "Yes, Your Highness. I did know."

"Then how come you killed King Bulblin when having him alive could very well have made him an asset to Hyrule's Army?"

He didn't reply.

"There was more to this than just wanting to protect Link, wasn't there?"

Silence.

Zelda grew closer to Buzi. He tightened his grip on the crutch, and a frown was coated on his face. "Someone told you to kill King Bublin, didn't they? One of the soldiers? Did they bribe you with money? Threatened you with death?—"

Judge Zago slammed his gavel. "That's enough, Your Highness! Your questions are overruled. You are not to badger the witness."

Something was off. Link could tell something was off. It wasn't just the trial but the air—the tension. It was a sense of foreboding. A sinister threat mingled through the air. Link was sure Zelda could feel it, too. She had been so calm and collected a moment ago until she started staring at her hand.

Her hand… what's on her right hand?

The Triforce.

But why? Why was it appearing at a time like this?

"No, Your Honor. I'll answer her questions." Buzi said.

Buzi dropped the crutch he was holding and began to unwrap the bandage on his so-called sprained ankle. After he unwrapped it, he stood on his two feet, and walked without a limp. The audience gasped.

What in the world…?

"He was lying about his illness this entire time!" One onlooker shouted.

"The Goddesses have performed a miracle! This proves the Hero's guiltiness!" Another said.

Judge Zago banged his gavel. "Sir Buzi, what is the meaning of this? I thought you couldn't walk on that leg!"

"I didn't attack King Bulblin because Link was in danger," Buzi said. "No, the man is more than capable of defending himself—I killed King Bulblin because Sir Setsune offered me a large sum of Rupees to do it! And if I didn't, he would've threatened to take my life."

There it was. Link's innocence was proven. But to say he was shocked was an understatement. He was astonished with the circumstances of Buzi's confession. Hadn't he heard of Setsune before? Wasn't he and his family close friends with the Royal Family?

"I much rather die a respectful death by the hand of the Royal Court than to die by the hands of a corrupt soldier." Buzi said, sitting down once more. The crowds were going insane.

Judge Zago spent a good five seconds banging his gavel until it broke. Everyone glared at him and then settled down.

Why did Setsune want to tarnish Link's reputation? What did Link ever do to him?

"I want Setsune called into the courtroom immediately!" Zelda said. She had her signature frown on her face; the cold stare of contemplation.

"Yes, what the Princess said. You two over there!" He pointed at the two knights over by the door. "Get Sir Setsune here right away—even if you have to bring him in by force." Judge Zago said.

One knight left the room but the other one stayed.

"I order you to go, knight! Get a move on!" Judge Zago said.

The knight walked forward and removed his helmet. Zelda gasped.

She began to walk up to him. She clenched her fists, and her shoulders tensed up. "Setsune, you have a lot of nerve to attend this trial without any guilt or regre—"

Setsune grabbed Zelda and pulled out his sword. He held it at Zelda's throat.

"Zelda!" Link jumped up and ran up to Setsune. He kept a few feet of distance just to be safe.

As if it was perfect timing, Aromi appeared from the massive crowd and said, "Link, Catch!" He threw his sword and it clanked on the ground. Link grabbed it.

Setsune laughed. So this was the man who set up Link. This was the man who hated him for some reason. Link's eyebrows narrowed, and he clutched his sword. The man was clearly resourceful being able to fabricate a complex lie. If Link wasn't careful, Setsune could pull a fast one on him and finish him off.

"Oh Princess Zelda, you keep forgetting that we—the knights—aren't children. Honestly, I don't know why these knights even take orders from such an ignoramus woman like yourself." Setsune brought the sword closer to Zelda's throat and blood leaked from her neck.

"Setsune," Judge Zago stood up. "let's talk this through. There's no need to harm anybody—"

"Be quiet and leave this room before I decide to kill you instead, you old fool." Setsune said.

Judge Zago ran past Setsune and left the room. Well, Judge Zago was useless. Even if Judge Zago had the Triforce of Courage, he probably still would've been useless.

"I don't know what you want with me, Setsune" Link said. "I don't know what I ever did to you—but let her go. Zelda has nothing to do with this. If you want to face me, face me alone and don't be a coward by holding hostages." Link positioned himself into a fighting stance.

"It's always you, isn't it? The Princess basically worships you," Setsune's voice was getting louder. "Just because you saved Hyrule from the Twilight, you've been getting all the attention in the castle. I'm so sick of you and this Royal Family."

Aromi was leading the crowds of people out of the room. Soon enough, the room was empty.

Link felt a strange sensation on his left hand. He looked down.

The Triforce of Courage glowed on his hand.

Alright then, if Setsune wanted a fight—Link will give him a fight.


	8. Bigger Problems

Chapter 8: Bigger Problems

1

Link and Setsune began walking around each other in circles. Setsune was teasing him—he's trying to get Link on edge. Link had fought countless monsters, defeated dragons, and killed the King of Evil. So why was he nervous? Well, never mind those thoughts. He had to focus on the enemy in front of him.

"Link," Zelda's voice was hoarse. "Don't worry about me. Just fight him, and do what you have to do."

"I guess you got your way, Link." Setsune released Zelda. She ran towards Link, and he pushed her behind him. "I don't need to take her life. No, it's not my place to kill this woman. Not yet." Setsune started to swing his sword. Not only was he clever, but ostentatious as well.

"Zelda," Link began. "I want you to leave—"

"—I can defend myself, Link—"

"Leave! I can't afford to put your life at risk. And besides," He grinned at her. "I really don't want to get that guilty verdict."

Zelda cleared her throat. "For your display of courageousness today, I think you have already merited a not guilty verdict." She couldn't help it, but she grinned at him. She ran out of the room.

Setsune swung his sword horizontally which almost cut Link. Fortunately, Link moved out of the way at the last moment, and Setsune only tore his sleeve. If it weren't for Link's reflexes, he would've been dead. Both of their swords collided and clashed but Link wasn't able to land a single attack on him.

Okay, time for a new plan.

Link ran to the other side of the room where a bunch of pouches on the ground caught his gaze. The audience must've left them behind when Aromi was taking them out of the room. This could work to his advantage.

He grabbed the pouches, and threw them at Setsune. Setsune deflected most of them with his sword. Link ran towards Setsune and threw another pouch at him. He deflected it—just as Link predicted—and the moment his sword was away from his body, Link slashed at Setsune's torso with all the strength he could muster. The attack penetrated right through his armor. Setsune fell to the ground.

Link walked up to him. Blood was ejecting from his mouth.

"You don't deserve any of this attention. You don't deserve this luxury. You're just some…some scum from Ordon Village. My family was close to the King! I should've gotten all the attention—" A spear lodged itself in Setsune's head.

A spear? Where in Hylia's name did a spear come from?

A tall, and muscular woman stood at the entrance of the door. Her skin color was a crisp brown, and her eyes were narrow. She had a certain air of confidence about her. Her hair was red. How strange… Hylians don't have red hair. She smiled.

But it wasn't a smile he would expect from Ilia or even Zelda.

It was sinister.

"I'm sorry, was I interrupting something? You see, I had some business to clear up with Princess Zelda. But after seeing your impeccable skills in swordsmanship, maybe it would be best to get rid of you first."

The woman signaled someone to come into the room. "Ladies, come here and get rid of this voe." She looked at Link. "Have fun, swordsman." She walked away.

Once the woman was out of sight, four other women who looked just like her entered the room. They were all equipped with spears and curved swords.

The Triforce of Courage reacted again.

What a day this had been.

2

"I want backup for the hero. He's going up against a very skilled knight and he needs backup." Zelda was frantic—no, she was scared. A great sense of dread and evil filled the air, and she couldn't figure out what it was.

"Your Highness, with all due respect, I've seen what Link is capable of. He can take on one knight." Aromi said, picking out a new sword.

Zelda had gone hoping she would find some soldiers in the armory but all of them either left the castle in fear, or are hiding somewhere. Aromi was the only person who she can find

"Excuse me, am I intruding?" The woman appeared in the armory and Aromi jumped in front of Zelda, with his sword wielded.

"Who are you, and what business do you have with the Princess?" He was shouting.

"Watch that temper, boy. I'm only here to talk with her. Now shush, be quiet." She flipped her spear around, and whacked Aromi on his head. He dropped to the ground.

The woman walked around the room, and traced her finger on the murals on the wall. She was humming some kind of ancient song. Zelda recognized the melody but the name of the song wouldn't come to mind.

Was this woman…?

"So," Zelda began. "you're the shadow of the sand who keeps invading my dreams and my kingdom."

"So that's what they call us? Have they forgotten our names already?" The woman turned towards Zelda.

She couldn't be. But how?

"I know who you are." Zelda said. She pointed at a painting in the room depicting a red haired woman fighting alongside the Hero of Time to defeat Ganondorf. "I thought they died out a long time ago, but there's not a doubt in my mind that you are a Gerudo."

The woman laughed.

"I'm assuming I guessed correctly?" Zelda asked.

She nodded. "I'm here to kill you, Princess Zelda—but not today! No, no, it would be too charitable of me. You'll then have no chance to experience the fear of death constantly looming over you. You haven't suffered enough yet." The woman opened the door.

"Why are you doing this?" Zelda stepped forward. What do you want from me and my kingdom?" Zelda said.

Turning around, the woman said, "Revenge."

3

These women were the toughest women he had ever faced in his entire life. It was one thing if Ilia was angry. It was one thing if Zelda was angry. But with these women? When they're angry—They. Are. Angry.

Link had already taken three of them down. All he had to do was take down the last one.

Link clashed his sword with her spear, and she blocked his every attack. He couldn't lay a finger on her. She was fast, and her reflexes with top notch. Whenever Link got close to landing a strike on her, she would backflip out of the way.

They continued their back and forth fight until the woman slammed the butt of her spear against Link's face. He fell. The woman got on top of him and brought her spear up to his throat. Grabbing the shaft of the spear, he tried to push it back, but the woman kept pushing further.

Link closed his eyes. He didn't have any more strength to use. He couldn't stop the woman.

Link let go of his grip on the spear, and the woman dropped dead. He opened his eyes and looked around.

Wasn't he supposed to be dead by now?

Zelda was in the room, with a bow and arrow in her hands.

"Thank you." Link sat up. The fight drained everything out of him.

"Please thank me later, Link. We have bigger problems on our hands."


	9. Books of Forgotten Legends

_Chapter 9: Books of Legends Forgotten_

_1_

Bigger problems? Link tried to ask Zelda what in the world was going on, but she didn't answer him. She urged Link to follow her into the throne room—which he did. Knights and councilmen were crowded the room. General Bukato, who Link hadn't seen in the trial was in the room. So this was where he was hiding.

General Bukato blew a horn and all the chatter died down.

Zelda, sitting on her throne said, "I have called upon a meeting to discuss an urgent matter with all of you." Everybody was silent. They were waiting on her every word. "As you all know; the castle was briefly invaded by a group of red haired women. They were all mostly killed, and luckily, nobody was harmed. Their leader—whose name I do not know—paid me a visit."

The councilmen went into an uproar.

"Your Highness, did she harm you?" One said.

Another was shouting, "Did you kill her?"

Zelda brought up her hand signaling everyone to stop talking. They did.

"I was not harmed nor did I kill the woman. But she did confirm one thing I was wondering about." She bit her lip. "The women who attacked the castle were Gerudo."

Everyone gasped and the entire room lit up with the soldiers shouting their disbelief. The older councilmen had to take a seat for they couldn't take such devastating news at their age. General Bukato was sitting still. He appeared to be affected by this news. The General wore a frown on his face.

The Gerudo? Link had heard the old legends of how the Gerudo helped the Hero of Time defeat Ganondorf. Weren't they allies of Hyrule? Of course, a lot of things could change within all those years.

The throne room's door slammed open, and another councilman ran into the room. Everybody turned and gawked at him. His breathing was irregular, and he was shaking. Beads of sweat fell down the man's face. He shook as he gasped irregularly for air.

"Your Highness, please excuse me for interrupting but the w-women—they're attacking Zora's Domain!"

The people raised their voices, and questioned each other on how they were going to solve this issue. Others were over reacting and saying the demise of Hyrule was imminent.

"Silence!" Zelda shouted. The noise stopped once more. "Bukato, go into the armory and arrange strategies for a battle. Send out your best soldiers to Zora's Domain." Bukato nodded, and left the room.

Link turned around to follow him but was stopped by Zelda. "Link, stay right here. I don't need you in this battle." He stopped walking and leaned against the wall.

Zelda and the councilmen talked for at least fifteen minutes until they left. It was just Link and Zelda in the room. Zelda slumped her shoulders, and gave a sigh. She took off her gloves and rested her face in her hand.

Link was amazed with Zelda's seemingly infinite stamina. In name, Zelda was only a princess but in action, she was already a queen. At times, Link thought she never exhausted herself running her kingdom. However, seeing her in this state, Link realized she falters just as any normal person.

He was more than thankful for all the effort she put into proving his innocence. Yes, the odds were certainly against her, but she gave the trial everything she had which ended up working. She was able to get Buzi to confess to being an accomplice to Setsune's plans. She just had a way about her which made people want to tell the truth.

Link walked up to her and asked, "Was your Triforce reacting during the trial?"

She raised her head. "Yes, it was. How did you know?"

"Your whole demeanor changed halfway through the trial." He held out his left hand towards her. "Mine reacted as well" he finished in a whisper. The Triforce symbol wasn't glowing but the mark was still on his hand.

Zelda showed him her right hand. "The Triforce of Wisdom hasn't appeared on my hand since the start of the Twilight Invasion. This could only mean that the woman possesses the Triforce of Power."

So the Triforce of power passed on from Ganondorf to the Gerudo woman. How fitting. If this woman had the Triforce, there is no limit to the amount of damage she can do. She and her band of women are already attacking Zora's Domain. She doesn't merely want to control Gerudo Desert. Her aspirations are much grander. She wants to control all of Hyrule.

Zelda stood up, and grabbed her gloves. "Link," her blue eyes gazed into his. "I'm sorry you had to be brought back into this madness. That's why I didn't want you to go out to battle in Zora's Domain today. You're mentally and physically exhausted. Please, rest." She commanded.

"Why don't you rest as well, Zelda?" She needed the rest more than him.

Zelda sighed. "Link, the only time I rest is when I'm not in the castle. I'll be fine." She smiled at him and left the room.

_2_

Zelda went down the halls of the castle. She had to locate her councilmen to discuss what the next course of action should be regarding the Gerudo. It was tiring discussing battle tactics, but someone had to do it.

Now once she thought about it, maybe she should've taken up Link's offer to rest. She was at her limit. If she had thoroughly think something through one more time—she swears to Hylia—she will burst. But giving everything she had to the trial was worth it if it meant Link didn't have to be tossed over to prison.

Link always placed his trust in her. When Link burst into her room after finding out the rumor the soldiers were spreading, she gave him an attitude—which she now regrets—as well as a promise reassuring Link that she will get to the root of the problem. Even though she was being rude while giving the promise, he still trusted her.

Zelda looked in each of the rooms in the East Wing. She couldn't find them anywhere. So when she turned around to go into the West Wing, she heard voices coming from behind her.

She turned around and saw the people from Ordon. When they noticed her presence, a well-built man with black hair bowed down to her. His manners were up on par with a knight's. From what she can gather, this man had a lot of respect for her. The man hadn't even said a word, and yet, she can pick up so much about his personality. It was a benefit of having the Triforce of Wisdom. She could always accurately judge a person's character.

"Please, rise up sir. There's no need for such intense formality." Zelda offered her hand to Rusl. He took it. "What is your name?"

"My name is Rusl, Your Highness. I am Link's mentor, and I taught him the art of swordsmanship."

"And my name is Fado, Yer' Highness!" Fado gave the Princess a quick bow.

"My name is Ilia, Your Highness." Ilia curtsied.

Zelda smiled. "It is an pleasure to meet all of you." She looked at Rusl. "Rusl, you have raised a fantastic warrior and I personally want to thank you on behalf of all of Hyrule."

Rusl smiled. "You're very much welcomed, Your Highness. He's my pride and joy alongside with my son and infant daughter."

Zelda chuckled and said, "Well, it probably won't be long until I meet your children, Rusl. Within the upcoming week, once I settle this invasion issue, I have a scheduled charity event where I spend a day with the children of Hyrule."

Ilia's face lit up. "Is this a new event? I don't remember it being done in the past."

She nodded. "Yes, it is a fairly new event that I put into effect. But it has been done before in the past during my father's reign."

"Well," Fado began. "I wonder why he stopped doin' it."

Zelda knew why. It was her mother who insisted on her father to do it. When her father was visiting the Goron children up by Kakariko Village, the children were rolling around on their backs. Since they couldn't see where they were going, they unknowingly crashed into her father, and gave him a broken leg. He never visited the children again.

He never liked children to begin with.

_3_

Link returned back to Ordon Village two days after the Gerudo attacked Hyrule Castle. He needed a break after all he had been through. First, it was the Gerudo Desert battle; second, it was the trial; and third, he had to fight actual Gerudo women. The entire time he spent in the castle was worse than going across all of Hyrule to defeat Ganondorf. Yet life does not wait for any man, particularly Link, the Hero of Twilight.

Link left his treehouse and went up to Epona. She whinnied at him, and Link snuggled her head. It was already dusk—twilight, as he liked to call it. Squirrels and chipmunks were nestling into their homes, and so were the citizens of Ordon.

He sighed, and combed Epona's mane with his fingers. "Well Epona, are you happy that you're back home?" Link said.

"We're all happy that you're both back home." Link turned around and saw Ilia coming up to him. She rubbed Epona's neck, and traced the outline of her jaw.

"Yeah…" Link said. "That trial was a real mess, wasn't it?" He chuckled.

"It was very scary! You could've be sentenced to death if it weren't for the Princess."

Ilia had a point. Next time he saw Zelda, he'll have to give her proper thanks for her assistance during the trial.

Wait.

He looked at Ilia. It just came back to him.

The kiss.

He had forgotten about it since the trial and the Gerudo were on his mind, but now he remembered. Ilia kissed him. His heartbeat accelerated, and his palms began to sweat.

He closed his eyes and cleared his throat.

Deep breath. Deep breath.

"Thankfully it didn't come to that, Ilia." Link's voice cracked and he cleared it once more. Was she going to mention? What does he say if she brings it up?

"Yes, you're right. I'll thank the Princess when she comes here." Ilia turned to go back to her house.

Link turned with her. "Wait a moment—the Princess is coming here? How come?"

Ilia looked at Link, and raised her eyebrow. "You didn't know? She's doing a charity event where she visits the children of Hyrule to spend the day with them and give them gifts."

It was charitable for Zelda to do. She had the perfect temperament for being a queen. At heart, she was a kind of loving person and was not afraid to demonstrate this to her people. However, she was also capable of ruling with an iron fist when necessary. Which leaves Link to wonder… why wasn't Zelda officially made a queen yet?

"Do you know when she's coming?" He asked.

"In a few days I think. She does have to visit the children in Castle Town and all those other places first since they're closer. I think she'll come to Ordon Village for last. That's what Father told me." Ilia gazed at the birds in the trees.

So Zelda was coming. It'll be a good chance to get an update from her on the Gerudo issue. He was a little bit restless at nights because of the fear of Gerudo attacking the village while he was sleeping. Speaking of Gerudo, Rusl used to read to him the legends of the Hero of Time. In the book, they spoke a lot about the Gerudo sage who assisted Link in his battles.

Link walked Ilia back to her house, and went up to Rusl's place. He knocked on the door, and was opened by Uli. She gave Link a big smile, she said, "Oh Link! What a nice surprise to see you. I assume you're looking for Rusl?"

"Link!" Link peaked over Uli's shoulder and saw Colin running towards him.

Colin hugged Link. "Colin, be courteous now. I'm sure Link is here to talk to Rusl." Uli ruffled Colin's head.

Link laughed and patted Colin's back, motioning him to get back inside the house. "Thank you Uli. Yes, I am looking for Rusl. And I don't mind Colin. He's not a bother."

"Come right in, Link. Rusl is right here." Uli moved aside.

Rusl sat on the edge of his chair located in the corner of the house. He was far too invested in something to notice the commotion the unexpected visitor had caused. The sound of metal being ground resonated from his position as he ran a whetstone over the edge of his dagger.

Link caught Rusl's attention and he stood up and said, "Link, I'm so glad to see you. How are you doing?" He set aside the dagger and whetstone and patted Link on the back and gestured towards the seat he had just vacated and offered his seat to him. Rusl pulled out another chair for himself.

"I'm doing fine, Rusl. I actually came here to see if you still had the old storybook about the legendary Hero of Time from when I was young." Link said.

Rusl's carefree smile dimmed down to a neutral expression. "Yes, I do. But why do you want that old book?"

Link didn't say anything but the look of desperation on his face made Rusl realize Link had something important to do regarding the book.

"Wait here." he went up to a drawer and pulled out a book. He gave it to Link.

The book was old. The pages were aged with stains and tears, and the spine of the book was nearly torn off. The title was written and carved down in large lettering,

_"Legends of the Hero of Time"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I don't typically make much author notes anymore but I just wanted to warn you that the story is going to mention spoilers from Ocarina of Time from this chapter onward. So for those of you who haven't finished the game, spoiler alert!
> 
> Also, a big thank you to my beta reader, wilba1. He has been incredibly patient with my crappy cruddy first drafts, and if it weren't for him, you guys probably wouldn't even like this story. Haha!
> 
> Here's a beta note from him. (He thought I was going to remove it but I'm feeling charitable today.)
> 
> B/N: Hey guys I've never left a beta note before and I'm sure the author will delete it. But I want you to know that if you haven't finished Ocarina of Time by now you deserve to have it spoiled (unless of course you are under the age of 15 in which case you deserve the spoiler warning and some wise words to buy the game).


	10. Legends of the Hero of Time

_Chapter 10: Legends of the Hero of Time_

_1_

Link gazed at the book. He shifted himself into a more comfortable position on his bed, and opened a random page. The book had a lot of old illustrations—but they were quite well drawn. The chapter title read,

_Chapter II: The Hero's Destined Meeting with the Princess_

_"As the Hero wandered into the Market, his dependable fairy, Navi, directed him to the castle. Along the way, the Hero met many unalike people including a lovely ranch girl and her father, who was a farmer. The Hero sneaked past the soldiers who were guarding the castle and made his way into the castle courtyard—which unknowingly to him—was where the Princess was located in._

_She was shocked and scared at first, but when she realized he was the boy who was in her visionary dreams, she told him about the evil Gerudo chief, Ganondorf Dragmire, who pledged his allegiance to the king. She told the Hero that he must get the rest of the Spiritual Stones and open up the Door of Time, to gain access to the Sacred Realm._

_Now in order to continue the story, one must recognize the beauty of the Princess. She wore a beautiful dress with the Hylian crests adorning it. Her eyes, a light sapphire blue shone brightly in desperation to the Hero. Her stunning smile was not known to many for her heart grieved with the troubles of her Kingdom. She was fair and wise, and had a gentle heart. She was truly the Princess of Time._

For the longest of time, Link believed all these stories to be, as it's called, a legend. Something which most of the times wasn't real. But after the Twilight Invasion, he started to believe those stories weren't fake after all. The Hero of Time was just like him. Good Hylia… Link would give anything in the world to meet the Hero.

He flipped back to the first chapter of the book,

_Chapter I: The Boy Without a Fairy_

_2_

The wretched Hero of Twilight had a reason for fighting the knight in the courtroom. But why?

The Gerudo woman paced the room. The Bulblins were not able to find a weakness in the Hero, but she had already found one. The Princess. The Princess was his weakness. Okay, so he was close to the Royal Family—that much was obvious. So how could she get the Hero to act thoughtless?

The woman smiled. This was much more entertaining than she thought it would turn out to be. She had a perfect plan. Yes, this will definitely get the Hero's temper going. She chuckled.

"If you don't mind me asking, Milady, what is that is funny?" Another Gerudo walked in.

"Ah, nothing. I'm just thinking how easy it is to control these ignorant  _voes_." She picked up her curved sword, and began to polish it.

Yes, this is way too easy.

_3_

Link had spent the entire night reading the book. It meant a sleepless night, but finishing the book was satisfying. The story was more bittersweet than anything else. The Hero of Time saved Hyrule from Ganondorf's evil, but it also meant leaving the one whom he loved.

The Princess.

The story didn't go into further details after the Hero returned to his own time. The ending sentence was,  _"And so the Hero of Time laid the sword to rest, and continued life in the forest as a boy. The boy without a fairy."_

Link got out of bed, and changed into his Hero's Tunic. Dusting off some dirt from it, he grabbed his green hat, and stared at it. The weather was getting warmer and the hat will just feel uncomfortable on him. He put his hat back into the trunk where he got it from, and brought  _"The Legends of the Hero of Time"_ outside with him.

The author didn't speak much about the Gerudo in the book. They only mentioned that the Gerudo Sage of Spirit opposed Ganondorf and offered to help the Hero. Were the Gerudo history even documented? It's was a question he would have to ask Zelda.

"Link!"

Link jumped. He was taken aback from the shout right into his ear. He looked towards the sound and saw Fado.

"What are ya doin'? The Princess is already here!" Fado was pacing back and forth. He was not used to the presence of royalty in the village. Link couldn't blame him.

"How long has she been here?" He continued walking towards the main section of the village.

"About fifteen minutes. The kids are havin' a grand time with her."

Link nodded. He followed Fado until he went towards the ranch. Link could hear Beth and Colin's laughter ringing through the air. Zelda and the children were sitting on the grass in the area behind the waterwheel. Talo was showing Zelda his toy wooden sword. Link stood from a distance and listened.

Beth crossed her arms and sighed. "She's a Princess, Talo. As if she's interested in swords. You should talk to Link about that kind of stuff!"

"Well if she can't play with swords, then that's boring!" Talo stood up. He had a knife and he was rather crudely sharpening the sword.

Zelda placed her hand on her hip, and wagged her finger at Talo. "Now hold on, fair knight. Who said that princesses aren't well versed in the art of swordsmanship?" She looked around for a broken branch on the ground.

Zelda was wearing a pair of black pants, and a light green blouse. The blouse seemed made to fit only her. Starting from the top of her arms, the sleeves were snug, and as it went downward, the sleeves opened wider once it reached her hands. Her hair was braided and styled upward in complete perfection. Not a single strand of hair dropped down.

She grabbed a branch and positioned herself into a fighting stance. The two of them pretended they were in a sword fight. They didn't slash at each other but they parried most of the time.

Zelda laughed. "Alright Talo, I forfeit this match and I shall knight you in the name of Hylia for your heroic deeds on this day."

"I'll protect you, Princess Zelda. With my life!" Talo bowed to Zelda.

Zelda giggled. She tapped the sword over Talo's shoulders.

"I Princess Zelda Nohansen Hyrule declare you, Talo of Ordon, Sir Talo of the…" She looked over her shoulders and noticed Link watching from the distance. She smiled and waved at him. Link waved and brought his index finger to his mouth, signaling Zelda to keep his presence unknown to the children.

Talo looked up. "Hey, Princess Zelda! You haven't forgotten the words, have you?" Talo turned his head towards what Zelda was looking at. Unfortunately for Link, Talo caught on and ran to him.

"Link! You made it just in time. I was going to be knighted by the Princess!" Link gave him a quick hug. Zelda walked up to him. So did Beth and Colin.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." Zelda looked at the children. "Children, run along for now. I'll get right back to you in just a moment." The kids agreed and ran off to play.

"How was that battle in Zora's Domain?" Link asked.

Zelda's grin turned into a frown. "Not well. We were able to get the Gerudo to retreat, but retreating doesn't always mean the fighting is over. I'm suspecting maybe they'll come back once they gather up their army again."

Link nodded, and directed her to a bench.

The two remained silent as they got comfortable on the bench. Zelda tapped her fingers on her lap. (A habit which Link picked up on.) She breathed in and said, "The leader of the Gerudo told me she was going to kill me."

Link's head perked up. What? So she decided to tell Link this right now? Why was she even traveling—she shouldn't be traveling if her life is at risk! "Why would she kill you? What did you do to her?"

"It's probably what I've done to her before I was born." Zelda said.

"What do you mean?"

"In some point in time, Hyrule exterminated the Gerudo race to avoid another demon king from being born. Of course, they didn't know that Ganondorf was still alive somewhere in the Twilight Realm so that perception turned out to be meaningless." She furrowed her eyebrows. "She blames my family for the extinction of her race."

How can Zelda be taking this so easy? A woman walked up to her, and told her she was going to kill her. How can she say it like if it were nothing?

"Zelda, be careful wherever you go. Always have the knights around you." Link said.

She chuckled, and rolled her eyes. "If this isn't having, 'knights around me' then I honestly don't know what is."

Looking around, Link saw knights scattered on all the corners of the village. They were as still as statues so its no wonder he didn't notice them until Zelda pointed them out. Was Aromi one of the knights who were there? Thinking about it now; what happened to Buzi?

"What book are you holding in your hands, Link?" He blinked twice and looked at the book.

"Oh, yes, I wanted to show you this book," Flipping it around to the title side, Link handed it to her. "it's called,  _'The Legends of the Hero of Time.'_  As the title suggest, this story recounts the adventures of the Hero of Time—"

Zelda's eyes lit up. "Oh yes, yes, I remember this book!"

"You do?—"

"Of course I do! My mother used to read it to me as a child. I especially loved the part where the Princess reveals herself after disguising as a member of the Sheikah Tribe. If I remember correctly, there was a beautiful illustration of the Princess with half of her body shrouded in shadow, and another half beaming with light."

"Well," Link paused and hoped he wouldn't get cut off again. "I'm glad you're familiar with the book. I was interested in learning more about the Gerudo and I thought I could figure out more about them if I read this book."

Zelda composed herself and closed the book. She shook her head. "You're not going to find much about the Gerudo in a storybook. Although if you came to the Castle again, I could lend you some Hyrulean history books that have the entire Gerudo history in them." She smiled.

He beamed back at her. "Thank you, Zelda."

She skimmed through the pages of the book. "One thing I don't understand in the book is, who moved the Master Sword from the Temple of Time to wherever it is now?"

"It's in Faron Woods. That's where I got it from." Link said.

"You know, I never had a chance to admire it—the Master Sword, I mean. Believe it or not, I am a fairly big sword enthusiast and from what I saw during your battle with Ganondorf, the Master Sword is an impressive work of craftsmanship."

"Oh?" Link took Zelda's hand and stood up. "Would you like to see it? I can show you where it is."

Zelda resisted and tried to pull her hand away. "No no, if it causes you too much trouble then I wouldn't mind not seeing it. I don't want to cause you any problems." Link tugged back with a little more force.

"You're not causing any problems, Zelda—" He paused.

Staring at him, she raised her eyebrows. "Link? What's wrong?"

Link dropped to one knee and bowed his head. "Please forgive me, Your Highness. I so rudely invited you into my company that I almost forgot you are of such royal status. Allow me to start again," He cleared his throat. "Your Royal Highness Princess Nohan-I forget your middle name Zelda; I beg of you—I implore thee to come into the forest with me to see a fine work of art!"

At this point, Zelda was giggling and said, "Alright, alright! Just get up," she whispered, "the villagers are staring!" Link while standing up, looked at the villagers. The children were staring, and Mayor Bo's mouth was gapped. He looked like he had just seen a ghost.

The two continued into Faron Woods. The knights were insistent on accompanying Zelda but she told the knights there was no need since she was in the company of the Hero of Twilight who was the greatest soldier she had the honor of being protected by. Link persisted against her decision nonetheless but alas, she still denied the knights' protection.

Walking through the woods during the early days of summer had always been Link's favorite past time when he was a young boy. As well as it was Ilia's. Speaking of Ilia… Link had to talk to her about the kiss. He felt bad enough for not giving her an immediate response but he didn't know what to do. Yes, he has always liked her and he still does but—should he really? How could he address Ilia if he couldn't even address his own feelings?

"I was very happy to see that book again." Zelda said.

Link glanced at her. The book? Oh, right.

"Really? Why so?"

"When I was a girl, that book was my mother's favorite book. She would always read it to me, and she would read it be herself. And once my mother died, my father…" Her voice took on a more spiteful tone. "My father burned the book right in front of me." She clenched her fists.

Link remained silent.

"My father changed when my mother died. He was always cruel and corrupt but even more so after she died." She sighed. "I don't know what was it about that book that my mother loved so much. She was never truly happy with my father. Maybe she wanted to marry a hero like the Hero of Time in the book. But she had to face reality and marry whoever her father had assigned her to."

Was Link's life really as bad as he believed it to be? Yes, he grew up not knowing his parents but he had Rusl and Uli to replace the roles of parents. It wasn't awkward because Link was never treated as an outsider. Rusl found him as an infant out in the woods one day, and decided to take him in. Nothing complicated. But Zelda? She had the benefit of knowing her parents. She knew them, she loved them and they were both taken away from her. She felt more pain then him.

Link saw the normally stoic and reserved Princess in a new light. He'd always seen her under the façade of royalty and assumed her character was as she presented herself in court. He realized that she was in fact burdened by struggles he himself was all too familiar with. He felt oddly protective of her.

"Anyways," Unclenching her fists, she changed the topic. "Setsune is obviously dead, as you can tell. Buzi and Aromi honestly had no part in Setsune's grand scheme. They were questioned out of standard procedure and I can safely say that they were merely threatened by Setsune. For now, there isn't much we can do, but something is definitely off about this whole thing."

"Yes, it wouldn't have made sense if the two of them suddenly switched sides. Unless, of course, a reward was offered." Link said.

"Well, the Gerudo have always had a lot of…" She paused. "Charm. So persuading the soldiers is actually easier than it looks."

Charm?

Oh.

Right. Charm.

"But to go as far as to almost kill you? Would they really do that?" Link asked.

Now this is leading to some confusion. If the knights of Hyrule were on the Gerudo side, then is Aromi with them, too? If this is the case, then Zelda shouldn't even have guards around Ordon Village because they could be in league with those women.

"For the right price, those knights would do anything." Zelda said.

Hyrule was corrupt, no doubt about it. Hyrule, for the longest of times, had always been such a just and prosperous kingdom. How did it come to this? How did it become that Hyrule's own knights were willing to betray the Royal Family for such… such services?

Why would they?

_3_

"No. Absolutely not." The Gerudo woman took a sip of her wine.

In front of her were a group of knights wearing their armor.

A knight walked up to her and said, "Milady, you have to understand that the Hylian Army is stronger than it looks. We're but a small portion of the Army! We have no chance of taking the rest of them on."

The woman stood up, and got in the knight's face. He gulped, and his throat tightened in fear. The woman stroked the knight's cheek. Sensations of her cold hand sent shivers down his spine.

"You aren't going to betray me," she placed her lips on his and finished in a whisper, "are you?" Unknowing to the woman, the Triforce of Power radiated from her right hand.

As if a dark power overtook him, the knight's face turned from fear to a stone cold expression. "No Milady. Forgive me for my foolishness." He bowed down to her.

She laughed. "Good, good. You are forgiven. Now tell me, what have you found out during your time in the castle?" The woman walked up to a table and opened up a map of Hyrule. Circles were made around Lake Hylia, and Hyrule Castle was circled with red ink. Underneath the castle it said, "All of Hyrule is controlled by the castle."

"Princess Zelda has grown increasingly suspicion with the knights. The knight, Setsune, who died in battle, seemed to have revealed a bit about his true motive. Now the Princess with each passing day is becoming more wary of all the knights in the Army."

She sat on the table, crossed her legs and said, "She hasn't been able to confirm anything yet, am I right? We can't let her find out about you. All of you," she pointed at the knights. "I want you to all go back to the castle before your presence is missed. I have to plan a battle so get out of my sights." She grabbed the map and continued to scribble on it.

All the knights obeyed her and left the room.

The woman sighed. It still all felt like a dream to her. Her race—her family were finally going to make a comeback. They were finally going to get the recognition they deserved after being silenced for so long. She can distinctively remember the tears of her mother. She remembered what her mother always told her, what her mother always wanted her to do.

"Bring back our clan. Show Hyrule that the Gerudo race is not forgotten!"

She will obey her mother's order to her very death.

She will not be forgotten.

She will not be a forgotten race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to my incredibly patient beta reader, wilba1, for reading through this chapter and fixing the obvious mistakes I always keep missing whenever I read through the chapter.


	11. Bad Omens

_Chapter 11: Bad Omens_

_1_

Mist covered the entire forest. It flowed through the air, guiding Link to his destination. A breath of wind slowly directed the mist out of the forest, accompanied by some of the fallen leaves. Birds chirped about, and chipmunks roamed from bush to bush. A feeling of nostalgia came over Link. It always happened whenever he was in the Sacred Grove. The feeling felt like… belonging. The forest felt like his home.

 

“This is where the Master Sword is?” Zelda asked in a hush. Feeling if she talked any louder, she would be disturbing the sanctity of the forest.

 

“Yes.” Link said.

 

They remained silent for the rest of the journey. Link hadn’t been to the Sacred Grove since he returned the Master Sword to its pedestal. Back then, his goal was so clear. Return the Master Sword, and become mayor of Ordon. But was it really meant for him? Did the Goddesses want him to pull the sword again?

 

Did Hyrule need him again?

 

Once they reached the final area of the Sacred Grove, the duo made their way up to the Master Sword. Zelda paced ahead of Link. She admired the sword. The blade outshined everything in the area, glowing brightly with divinity. There was no trace of blood on the blade, and it wasn’t rusted from Link’s usage of it. The perfectly aligned blade led many people in Hyrule to believe that the sword was not crafted by any Hylian but by the Goddess Hylia herself.

 

She walked forward and held out her hand. If she could just touch it…

 

The Triforce of Wisdom reacted and the blade of sword began glowing with a purple hue. Zelda pulled her hand away. Link stared at his hand, then back at Zelda’s. Both the Triforce of Wisdom and Courage began glowing.

 

“This has never happened before.” Link said with bluntness in his tone of voice.

 

“This is a bad omen.” Zelda looked into Link’s eyes. “The sword is beckoning to be pulled out. I don’t know how this happened so quickly, but I am positive of it now. This Gerudo woman is so evil that the Triforce of Power reincarnated into her.”

 

Link’s heart sank. He shook his head as if it would deny the possibility. He can’t pull it out. He can’t do this again. If the sword did come out of its pedestal, it would confirm what Zelda told him. He didn’t want her to be right. Please good Hylia, don’t do this again. How can the Triforce of Power reincarnate so quickly? It’s been about three months since the Twilight Invasion ended. Was this planned? Or was the Twilight Invasion’s timing really bad?

 

Zelda’s eyes glimmered with the same sorrow when he first met her in the castle as a wolf. The same desperation, the same plead for help.

 

“You don’t need to pull it out now.” Zelda turned around. “We should head back to the village.”

 

Link and Zelda began to walk away and continued without a second glance back at the pedestal.

 

_2_

Link paced back and forth with fear in his heart. His palms were sweating and his stomach was tied in knots. It was already almost midnight and he was still outside of his treehouse. He was getting scared. Not knowing what this Gerudo woman was planning was killing him. The most obvious plan must be to take over the castle, but this woman was playing differently. She attacked Zora's Domain, then she pulled away. She invaded the castle, and then pulled away. If she was in the castle, why didn't she take it over right then and there?  
  
These questions, it seemed to Link, would remain unanswered for some time. What was he going to d—wait. Link stopped. Abruptly, his ear pricked at a sudden invasion of sound. He heard footsteps coming towards his treehouse. He hid to the side of his treehouse, and waited for the mystery person to appear. The footsteps grew louder and louder. Its shadow appeared and in came Ilia.  
  
Link breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment, in his paranoia, he thought it was a Gerudo. He came out of hiding and walked up to her. She was smiling but something seemed different about it. It was more of a forceful smile.  
  
"Ilia, what are you doing up so late? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Link asked.  
  
"I can say the same about you, Link." Ilia said. She chuckled.  
  
"Well," Link began and followed her towards Epona. "did you need anything?"  
  
Epona was sleeping. Ilia bent down and caressed her cheek. "Link, remember the kiss I gave you before your trial began?"  
  
Uh oh. Link stayed silent. His palm started to sweat out of nowhere, and he felt a lump swelling up in his throat.  
  
"W-what about it?" His voice cracked.  
  
Ilia stood up and faced Link. She looked at the ground. "Link, if I said I didn't feel anything as a result of that kiss, I would be lying." She fidgeted with her thumbs. "I know you felt it too, Link. That kiss wasn't just something done in the heat of the moment."  
  
What was she trying to say?  
  
"Link, I've been waiting for you for so long to say something about our relationship. But Link… If you aren't going to ask, then I might as well do it."  
  
Ask what? What was she going to ask?  
  
"Link," she began. "Do you want to give us a try? Give our relationship a try?"  
  
Link hesitated. He didn't hesitate because he didn't like Ilia, no far from it. He always did like Ilia, and she was right about the kiss. He did feel something. But should he really risk it? With the Gerudo women causing havoc, everyone Link knew could be targeted.  
  
"We don't have to rush anything, if that's what you're worried about. We can take it slowly, and just start to… get to know each other again."  
  
He still didn't respond. At least she wasn't asking for anything too grand. She had a point, though. Ever since Link returned to Ordon Village after the Twilight Invasion, it was like he didn't know Ilia anymore. She seemed more like a stranger he knew all his life. Where's the harm in getting to know her again?  
  
Link exhaled. "Okay," he began. "I'll give it a shot."

 

_3_

Zelda knocked on Mayor Bo's door. She waited a while, and still didn't hear a response from inside. Was she visiting him too early? It was only sunrise, the typical time she woke up. She knocked again, and heard a roar of banging and crashing noises inside.  
  
"Coming!" Said the voice Zelda recognized to be Mayor Bo's.  
  
Rubbing his eyes which were still weary with sleep, he said, "Who in Good Hylia's name will wake a man so early from his slumberin'?—" He stopped talking as his eyes widened in realization.  
  
Mayor Bo stammered, "Y-y-your Royal Highness! Please forgive me for my rudeness. You see, I was still sleepin', and I thought the kids were pullin' their pranks again. Believe me this isn't the first time they did that—"  
  
"Mayor Bo, please don't worry yourself about it. I was just about to leave the Village to head back to the castle I just needed to give something to you. Can we go inside?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Oh, of course." Mayor Bo stepped aside and Zelda walked in. She saw Ilia, and greeted her. Ilia looked as if she just woke up as well.  
  
Taking a seat at his table, Mayor sliced his loaf of bread, and began to nibble on it. "Is there you anything you needed, Your Highness?"  
  
Zelda remembered the sack she was carrying in her hand, and placed it down on the table, thumping as it landed.  
  
Mayor Bo grabbed the sack and stared at it. He looked back at Zelda, puzzled. "Why did ya give me this bag, Your Highness?"  
  
"Inside the sack, is my parting gift to you and the village. I cannot thank you enough for all patience with my Kingdom. I understand the relationship between the Ordonia Provence and Hyrule was strained during the reign of my father. I wish to thank you on behalf of Hyrule and hope to continue good relations in the future." Zelda said.  
  
Mayor Bo opened up the sack, and he gasped in shock. Looking back up to the Princess and back down again, he stumbled on his words. Ilia gazed over her father's shoulder and gasped, covering her mouth. Mayor Bo turned the bag upside down, and out came a huge pile of orange rupees. Zelda had put in at least five thousand rupees in the bag.  
  
"Y-Your Highness, this is way too much! I cannot accept all this."  
  
Zelda smiled. "Please Mayor Bo, it is the least I can do. I'll be sure to visit you again from time to time." She turned around and left the house.  
  
As she left the house, a knight came up to her and said, "Is everything all set to go, Your Highness  
  
Zelda nodded and headed towards the carriage which was prepared for her. She put one foot in. Too bad she wasn't able to give her farewells to Link. She got into the carriage. It didn't matter much. If he wanted to come to the castle on his own time, he was more than welcomed.  
  
The carriage pulled forward and she was out of sight.

4

 

Link woke up later than usual. He spent a good portion of the night talking with Ilia and catching up with the stuff he missed during the Twilight Invasion. They talked about the children and how the Invasion made them mature a bit. Especially Colin who was now more courageous than ever. After a few hours, Ilia left to go back to her house to sleep.  
  
He went into the main section of the village, and went towards the ranch. He saw Mayor Bo along the way.  
  
"Hey there, Link!" Bo said.  
  
Link waved back and said, "Hello Mayor Bo, how are you today?" Ilia came out of Mayor Bo's house and walked towards Link.  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief. "Eh, I'm feelin' much calmer now that the Princess finally went back to the castle."  
  
The Princess? Link widened his eyes like if a bolt of lightning had hit him. He was planning on leaving with Zelda! He needed those Gerudo books.  
  
"She left already?" Link began to run back to his treehouse to get Epona.  
  
"Link, wait! Where are you going?" Ilia shouted.  
  
"To the castle! I was supposed to go with Zelda. I need to get some books!" He continued running and didn't look back.  
  
"Books?! Do they even allow ya to take books from the Royal Library?" Mayor Bo bellowed as Link sped away.


	12. War Waits For No One

_Chapter 12: War Waits For No One_

_1_

Zelda was given a joyous greeting when she went into the castle. Nothing said, “welcome back” more than a handful of letters to reply to, and meetings to attend. The first thing on her agenda was to meet with the Zora’s. They claimed they couldn’t wait a moment longer, and had to meet with her right away.

 

It was strange how Zelda lived all her life in the castle, and when she leaves Ordon Village—a place which isn’t even her home—she felt homesick. Maybe it was the friendliness of the people, and how they welcomed her with open arms. Maybe it was the children. They were very pleasant to be with. Frivolous thoughts meant nothing at the moment. She had to focus on the Zora ambassador who was sitting right across from her.

 

“Princess Zelda, I hope you had a nice stay in the Ordona Province. I hate to burden you right when you returned, but we have a serious matter regarding the return of the Gerudo.” The Zora said.

 

Leaning forward, while placing her elbow on the table, Zelda said, “Thank you very much, Ora. My stay in Ordon Village was indeed very…” She paused. The thought of Link bowing down to her in front of everyone in the village came into mind. “Juvenile.” She flashed Ora a grin.

 

Ora stared at Zelda, his lips slightly parted. The atmosphere became uncomfortable all of a sudden.

 

Did she say juvenile?

 

“Anyways,” Ora cleared his throat and said, “A large amount of Zoras were injured as a result of the invasion of Zora’s Domain by those Gerudo women. I’m afraid we don’t have much of an option at this point but to ask for your permission to allow some of the knights of Hyrule to guard Lake Hylia and Zora’s Domain just until the rest of my people can recover and get back to work.”

 

“Absolutely, Ora. I have no issue with your request. I will send out a fair amount of my knights immediately.” Zelda stood up and offered to shake his hand. Ora took it.

 

Ora opened his mouth as if to speak, but he was interrupted by a group of screaming women coming from outside the room. Zelda bolted from her seat in a frantic search for a weapon. The first thing she grabbed for was a sword which was mounted on the wall. Ora grabbed his Zora Spear.

 

“Help! It’s the mad man!”

 

“The mad man is here!” They shouted.

 

Mad man? Who are they talking about?

 

Zelda slammed the door open, and saw her handmaidens cowering in a corner, frightened with fear. They were all staring at someone on the other end of the room. She turned her attention to what they were gazing at, and saw Link.

 

Shaken up from the handmaidens’ shrieking, he managed to say, “I came here for the books.”

 

As Link took a step forward, the handmaidens took one step back.

 

“Well, well,” Ora smiled and walked up to Link, offering him a generous handshake and pat on his shoulder. “if it isn’t my good friend, Link. Or should I say,” glancing over the handmaidens, “The ‘mad man.’” He laughed.

 

“Ora, it is good to see you after so long. How is it back in Zora’s Domain?” Link shook his hand, his mouth curving upwards into a smile.

 

Zelda followed behind Ora. “I didn’t know you two were already acquainted.”

 

“Oh, Link and I knew each other since the Twilight Invasion. How can I forget how he brought back our Prince Ralis after he became separated from water?” He bowed his head down to Link. “I shouldn’t take priority over the Hero of Twilight. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be taking my leave.” Ora walked away from the two.

 

Zelda, with her arms akimbo, glared at the handmaidens. They all stood in front of Zelda staring at the floor. No matter how much Zelda tried not to, she always let her handmaidens get away with whatever trouble they caused. She pitied them in some strange way, and felt bad if she publicly insulted them.

 

She sighed and finally told them, “You’re excused. Please return to your rooms.”

 

“Yes, Your Highness.” Said the handmaidens all at the same time. They walked away.

 

Zelda heard Link walk up beside her. “I guess they haven’t forgotten about the trial yet.” He said.

 

“My handmaidens are almost always the source of unnecessary gossip and problems in the castle. It isn’t worth fretting over something I’ve tried countless times to change.” Eyeing Link, she said, “You came for the history books, Am I right?” A small grin creeped on Zelda’s face. Good, an excuse to neglect her royal duties.

 

Link nodded. “I won’t be staying for long, though. I’ll spend an hour or two reading, then I go back to Ordon Village. I promised Ilia that we’ll clean my horse, Epona, together.”

 

She kept smiling. An hour or two is fine by her. She couldn’t ask to spend the rest of the day off when she already had one in Ordon Village the previous day. “I understand. It must be great to have a childhood friend you can spend the day with. Is she, in a way, your sibling?” Zelda asked.

 

Link stared at the ground. He brought his hand to the back of his neck, and stumbled on his words. “Well, no—not really. We recently, you know, decided to uh…”

 

This was indeed strange. Link had never faltered on his words before. Now here he was, fumbling to explain what his relationship with Ilia was. How hard can it be to say yes or no? He decided to do what?

 

Hold on, she wasn’t a sibling? Then, was she his lover? Well, that shouldn’t had come as such a surprise to Zelda. They did look the same age, and they did know each other already for so many years. It wasn’t unforeseeable. It’s completely understandable!

 

“Oh. I-I understand.” Zelda said.

 

No, she was lying. She didn’t really understand but she didn’t want to seem rude. In a way she did understand but what she didn’t understand was how come Link never mentioned a word about his relationship with Ilia to Zelda? Why should he even tell her? He wasn’t even entitled to tell her. She had no right to meddle in on something so personal.

 

If Zelda believed Link had no right to tell her anything, then how come she still felt like he should have told her?

 

“I’m sorry for prying on such a personal matter.” She paused. “Please follow me, I’ll bring you to the library.” Zelda waved at Link, beckoning him to follow her which he did.

 

When they reached the library, Zelda could tell from Link’s expression he was spellbound by the sheer size of the room. A variety of stain glass windows ornamented the wall. Each stain glass represented a tale or legend. One of them showed the creation of Hyrule, and another showed the legend of the Picori Hero. The entire history of Hyrule was interlaced in those stain glass windows.

 

Zelda rushed over to a bookshelf in one corner of the room. Pulling out book after book, she gave four books to Link.

 

“This should cover the Gerudo’s history. I know very well that you can’t read all these books in one day, but please enjoy your stay and take the books with you and return them whenever you’re finished.” Zelda said.

 

Link skimmed through the book, and nodded at Zelda.

 

Zelda opened her mouth as if to speak, but before she was able to utter a word, a councilman came into the library and called her out.

 

“I beg your pardon, Your Highness. But the council has requested your presence in a meeting.” Instead of looking at Zelda, the councilman glared at Link the entire time he spoke. There was definitely some animosity towards Link. Wasn’t killing the Gerudo on the day of his trial good enough?

 

Zelda coughed, trying to redirect the councilman’s attention to her. “Yes, I’ll be in the Council Room in a few moments. You may take your leave.” The councilman left the room, scoffing at Link while he walked out.

 

Well, there goes her plans of escaping royal duty.

 

“The councilmen are really worried about the situation about the Gerudo. They probably want to plan out war strategies in case bad comes to worse regarding those women.” She said, sauntering out of the room.

 

Once Zelda was out of sight, Link opened one of the books and began to read.

 

Was it just him, or did Zelda seem a little bit off a few moments earlier? The strangeness began when Link told her about Ilia. A glint of what Link believed was disappointment appeared on her face. Or was she uncomfortable with Link talking about intimate matters like Ilia to another person? Was she embarrassed?

 

_2_

“Your Highness, we are very much on the brink of war! It’s either we invade Gerudo Desert and take out the Gerudo before they have a chance to attack, or we wait for them to attack us, resulting in many causalities.” General Bukato kept clenching and unclenching his fists. His lips turned downward in a scowl.

 

The council was scared of the possibility of war. They have never lived through a war. Although the Twilight Invasion could have been seen as a war, it was a war in which Hyrule wasn’t too involved with. While the council was hiding in Castletown, Link was wayfaring throughout Hyrule, saving everybody’s life.

 

“I agree, General Bukato. I don’t want to lose more soldiers than necessary. But what if the Hyrulean Army is underprepared? Let’s just say, what if I allowed you to proceed into the desert and the Gerudo outnumber us? What happens when you return with only a small fraction of the army remaining? What then?” Zelda asked.

 

No one replied.

 

All of the council and the army needed to calm down. The situation might not be as bad as it seemed. Yes, the Hyrulean Army can easily take out the Gerudo since they are indeed a small population of Hyrule. But the real problem is the Gerudo can influence and control people—especially men. If the soldiers went back out into Gerudo Desert, they might be facing Hylians like themselves, or Bokoblins if the woman somehow managed to tame them.

 

“Fine then, Your Highness. We will do this your way. But I only request of one thing.” General Bukato said.

 

“What is it you request of?” To be quite honest, Zelda didn’t want to know since Bukato had a reputation of asking for the most ridiculous of things.

 

“I do not want that—that criminal Hero of Twilight in my army.” He paused. Zelda kept glaring at him. “He should’ve been punished for his crimes during the trial.”

 

Didn’t Link already proved his innocence when he saved her life from Setsune? Are they all blind to his good deeds and actions? It truly amazed Zelda how the Hylian people can be swayed so effortlessly to go against the person who saved Hyrule Kingdom. From what Zelda saw, she’s starting to believe she is the only just person in her council.

 

“I’m sorry, Bukato. I cannot follow through with that request. The Hero of Twilight is an asset to the army. The chances of succeeding are much higher with his presence in the army.” She leaned forward on her chair.

 

Bukato clenched his fist and stared at the ground. He took a deep breath and said, “Very well, Your Highness. But if that man disobeys me again, I swear on Hylia’s name that he wouldn’t live to see another day.” Zelda heard his heavy breathing become louder. Bukato was a man who always had good intentions for the Hyrulean Army. The only problem was that he had a difficult time showing it in a calm and sophisticated way.

 

“You are forgiven, Bukato. Please do not worry yourself too much about this little problem. I will make sure that Hyrule Kingdom and its army remains safe through these troubling times.”

 

Bukato nodded and turned to leave the room. His hand did not reach the doorknob until the door slammed itself open.

 

Here we go.

 

Zelda closed her eyes and wished the wild day she was going through would end.

 

When she opened her eyes, she saw on the other side of the door another member from her council. He was in charge of receiving letters from the different provinces of Hyrule. It was rare for him to intrude a council meeting.

 

The councilman spoke up, his voice trembling, “Your Highness, there is a massive invasion happening in Lake Hylia—The Gerudo! They’re killing all the Zoras!”

 

No, not again.

 

Bukato turned his depressive attitude around and took his leave to the Armory. Zelda—knowing that Bukato had his soldiers under control—sprung up from her seat and began to run towards the library.

 

It was time for war. As much as she hated to admit it, Bukato was most likely right and Zelda should’ve had her army take the offensive regarding the Gerudo. But she’ll take the blame later. There wasn’t any time to dwell on her mistakes. She needed to find her best soldier:

 

Link.


	13. Surrender

_Chapter 13: Surrender_

_1_

Reading the history of the Gerudo was a grueling task for Link to take on. He loved reading about the history of Hyrule and the old legends along with it, but the Gerudo are another thing. It was hard to follow along with the history book since the names were all similar and the book—although written in Hylian Language, used the Gerudo Language periodically throughout the book. (A language which Link wasn’t too well-versed in.)

Link stood up and returned the book back into the shelf Zelda took it from. Maybe Zelda could spare some of her time after she finished her council meeting to help him out. Link looked at the stain glass portraits of the Hero of Time. He wondered whether there were any portraits of the previous Princesses of Hyrule somewhere in the castle.

His thoughts were interrupted when the library door slammed open. Before Link had turned his head to look at the commotion, he heard Zelda’s voice say, “Link, come quickly!”

Link caught a glimpse of her. She was out of breath, frightened, and sweat was beginning to form on her pale face. As if reacting on instinct, Link dropped whatever he was thinking about and followed Zelda. She walked down the hall with such speed, Link couldn’t keep up with her at first. Halfway down the hall, Link decided to ask her what in Hylia’s name was going on?

“Zelda,” Link inhaled. He was already out of breath trying to keep up. “is it the Gerudo?”

“Yes.” She opened the door to the armory. A bunch of soldiers were already there putting on their suits of armor, and sharpening their swords and spears. Link knew they were doing the preparations for a battle. But where is General Bukato? He usually was the loudest one in the room, barking commands to the soldiers and councilmen.

“Link, I know this is sudden… but I need you to go to Lake Hylia with General Bukato and the rest of the army.” Her blue eyes were wide open in fear.

She wasn’t exaggeration when she said this was sudden. It was indeed very sudden. But Link had no time to think, so he said the first thing which came into his mind.

“I’ll do it. But can you please explain to me—”

“I will explain the situation later! Please, j-just take your sword and shield and get ready to go to Lake Hylia. The Gerudo are killing innocent Zoras. You need to stop them!” She took a set of keys out of a drawer and opened a locked chest which was inside the room.

Inside was the replica Master Sword Bukato had given him during his first battle in the Army. He hadn’t seen the sword since his return from the battle. Link assumed Bukato had taken it away from him. It seemed as though he was right.

Zelda handed the sword to him and took a mounted Hylian Shield off the wall. She also handed it to him. They gazed into each other’s eyes for a few seconds. Concern, fear, and nervousness flashed all once in those few precious seconds. A councilman then called her out of the room.

Link sheathed the sword and switched the shield into his right hand. He felt himself getting a major feeling of déjà vu. Hopefully he won’t get accused of anything after this battle.

Link and the rest of the Hyrulean Army wasted no time, and unhitched their horses. Link rode through Hyrule Field, while General Bukato blew on the war horn. His heart pumped with fear and excitement. As much as he hated to admit it, the thrill of a battle had always excited him. With his soldiers by his side, they should be able to get rid of those wicked women.

Upon their arrival, Link saw a terrifying scene. Gerudo women were killing the Zoras, dozens of untrained Hylian citizens who were visiting the lake were taking Zora Spears and were hopelessly dying by the Gerudo. Screams of pain echoed throughout the entire lake.

Link felt rage boil inside of him. How? How could they be so merciless? How could they kill without a trace of guilt?

Without further delay, Bukato commanded the entire Army to charge forward. The sound of flesh being torn apart was replaced with the clanging of swords and iron. Link killed all the women who came charging towards him. But one thing which bothered him was the absence of their mysterious leader.

Where was she?

Link looked around the battle and tried to find the Gerudo leader. His thoughts were then brought back into the battlefield when he felt the butt of a spear smash against his face. He felt himself lose balance, and dropped to his knees. Looking up, a Gerudo was in front of him, preparing to etch the spear into his stomach.

Rolling out of the way, Link plunged his sword into the woman’s stomach. The woman tried to inhale, but was only able to gasp. Link watched as the woman’s life slowly fizzled out. He stared into her eyes and saw a tear run down it. Her body went limp. Link took the sword out of her and watched her collapse to the ground.

The battle continued for an hour. The Hyrulean Army was winning but the soldiers were getting weary—Link included. The soldiers were so focused in their battle, they failed to notice the war horn coming from the top of Fyer’s human cannonball building. The soldiers glanced back and forth from their enemy to the top of the building.

Standing on the roof of the building was the Gerudo leader. Her vicious smile was present on her face. Link and a group of soldiers began advancing towards her. She blew the horn again.

“My name is Rudani of the Sand!” Both the Hyrulean soldiers and Gerudo continued their fighting. “I am the last known leader of the Gerudo. The King of Hyrule destroyed my race centuries ago! We, the minority which were able to escape the executions by the King, managed to continue the small traces of our legacy through procreation with Hylian men.”

The soldiers began to throw spears at Rudani. She dodged every single one of them.

“But the time for hiding is over. We, the Gerudo, want our revenge! We want war—we want to exterminate all Hylians just like how the Hylians exterminated us!” Rudani said.

Rudani blew the war horn again and shouted, “Retreat!”

The Gerudo obeyed and began to retreat back to the desert.

What?

Why would they retreat? From what Link had seen, the Gerudo were willing to fight to the very last woman to ensure their victory. Did Rudani finally realize she didn’t have a chance? No, it can’t be that easy. She had another plan. Link doesn’t know what exactly her plan is, but he knew she wasn’t stupid.

“Link, go after her!” a soldier shouted.

Before Link charged towards the retreating women, Bukato blew his war horn. The soldiers stopped dead in their tracks.

“Let them escape. We should report what we have learned to Princess Zelda.” Bukato said.

The soldiers and Link looked at each other, dumbfounded. They watched as Bukato mounted himself onto his horse.

“But they’re right there!” The soldier pointed towards the retreating Gerudo. “We can rid them of their existence before they attack us again.” He raised his voice.

“No.” Bukato sheathed his sword and continued, “We’re reporting this back to the Princess and that’s final.” He began to ride back to Hyrule Field. The soldiers eventually followed.

 

_2_

“We should’ve never had let them retreat.” Aromi said. He petted the mane of his horse, and looked at Link.

Aromi was never one to think much of the orders that are given to him by Bukato. So Link thought it to be rather strange Aromi would suddenly believe in something other than what the General ordered him. It wouldn’t hurt to find out why.

“Why do you think that?” Link asked.

“Because they can regroup and strike again at any moment. Who knows? By the time we reach Castletown, it could already by shredded into a thousand pieces because we let the Gerudo have a chance at attacking us again.” Aromi tightened his hold on his horse’s rein. His mouth was draped down in a frown.

“Stop your chattering, men!” The soldiers looked towards the source of the booming voice. It was General Bukato. “We’re taking a rest so get off your horses, and drink up.” He got off his horse, and unhooked the pouch he attached to Epona’s bridle. Taking a sip of water, he patted Epona’s mane.

Ilia was going to be sorely disappointed, no doubt about it. It hurt him a lot to break his own promise but he had an obligation to protect Hyrule. Link didn’t have to worry about Ilia not forgiving him. No, she would forgive him. She can’t stay angry at anybody for too long…

Although she does have a tendency to hold grudges.

Ilia is not honest to herself. She says she feels fine, and not to worry about her. But in reality, she’s hurt and she’s angry at someone for doing her wrong.

Link sighed. Women are so difficult to understand.

“That sounds like the sigh of a man with womanly problems!” Link cringed from the sudden voice of Aromi from behind him. Wait, how did he know what Link was thinking about?

“Did anyone say, ‘women’?” Turning back around again, Link, to his surprise, saw Buzi walking towards him with a grin on his face.

Huh. It astonished Link that Buzi was speaking to him. A lot of the soldiers—with a few exceptions—ignored Link like the plague. He honestly believed Buzi would be part of the group who tried to stay out of his way. Well, Link was by no means going to be rude or ill-mannered towards him. He appreciated the fact that Buzi can let bygones be bygones.

Hooking the pouch back onto Epona, Link said, “Yes, I guess you can say it’s ‘womanly problems.’”

“Spit it out, Hero.” Buzi said.

“Well you see…I have a woman who is a friend of mine—“

Before Link could say anything else, Aromi and Buzi broke into an eruption of questions.

“Link has a lady friend? Is she feisty?”

“I hope she isn’t old! Is she old?”

“Maybe she’s the innocent type. Is she innocent?”

Link, trying to stop the uproar said, “Men, please, let me explain.”

The two soldiers nodded and stayed more or less quiet.

Link cleared the lump which he felt forming in his throat and said, “I promised that I would meet her back at Ordon Village to clean my horse before this attack started. I don’t know how she’s going to react next time I see her.”

Aromi and Buzi both nodded their heads and patted Link on the shoulders.

“Link, we understand that feeling all too well. What you could do to fix the problem is to go walk around Hyrule Field for a bit and look for some flowers.” Buzi said.

“Flowers?” Link raised his eyebrow.

“Yes, flowers. Women love flowers! Whenever you have free time, go around Hyrule Field and pick some flowers for your lady friend.” Buzi said.

“I guess that could work.” Link said.

Aromi spoke up and said, “Trust him, Link. It works every time.”

For Link’s sake, he hoped Buzi was right.

  

_3_

The crickets were chirping and the daytime bugs of Hyrule were retreating to their little corner of the world to sleep the night away. All the soldiers were sleeping in their tents, resting up for the long day which awaited them.

Everyone was sleeping.

Except Link.

Link was sitting on a rock and gazing up at the full moon. He had admired the full moon many times in life and yet each time he saw it, it was as if he was seeing it for the first time. The majesty of the moon was something that always eased his conscious whenever he was worried.

He kept gazing at it until his ears perked up at the sound of footsteps heading his way. He turned his head towards the source and saw Buzi walking up to him.

“Mind if I sit with you?” He asked.

Link nodded.

The two remained in silence to admire the full moon for a bit longer. Although one question was eating away in Link’s head. So he decided to ask it.

“Why are you talking to me?” Link asked. “After everything that happened, I figure you would be ignoring me like the rest of them.”

“What happens in trial, stays in trial.” Buzi looked Link in the eye. “What you did that day is something that no one in the Hyrulean Army would have done for anyone. You saved our lives, and most importantly, the Princess’s life.”

“And besides,” Buzi began. “I think I deserved a good beating that day.” 

 

 

_4_

Hyrule Castle was in sight.

After a very long process of scouting their surrounding area, the Hyrulean Army was finally marching forward to the castle. The familiar sight made Link mentally breathe easy. If there was one thing that reassured Link, it was sight of the boisterous Castletown. He kicked at Epona’s side, which caused her to increase her speed.

“Men, stop your horses!” Bukato shouted.

Link gazed around the perimeter. Strange, Link didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary—

No, wait.

Link squinted his eyes a bit. He saw in the distance a few horses riding into Castletown. The riders were redheaded, and they were carrying swords, and spears. Link’s heart began to race. Aromi was right. Letting the Gerudo escape was a bad idea. While he and the Hyrulean Army were resting and proceeding back to Hyrule Castle at their own leisure, the Gerudo were advancing for another attack.

General Bukato blew the war horn and the soldiers began to speed towards the Gerudo. The men were shouting their cries of war. The Gerudo took notice and a few of them turned around to face the Army.

Link, however, had a different plan in mind. He was going to push past all the Gerudo who were blocking the entrance to Castletown, and he was going to kill the Gerudo from the inside out.

Link sped past the soldiers and General Bukato. When he reached the entrance of Castletown, about four Gerudo were waiting for him to attack.

Here goes nothing.

Link drew his sword and leapt off Epona.

 

_5_

Zelda was in her personal study. She was pacing back and forth, with her hands together, twiddling her thumbs. Her body was slumped. It already had been two days since Link and the army left and he still hasn’t returned. Did she make the right choice sending Link off on a whim like she did?

A knock came from her door.

“Come in!” She stood up straight, and held her head up.

The door creaked open and Monieth came outside. The wrinkled crevices on her face seemed more visible than usual. She had a solemn look on her face and she was rather pale.

“Well, what is it?” Zelda asked as her heartbeat increased with each passing second.

“The Gerudo are attacking Castletown. You have to evacuate every living citizen out there into the castle right now.”

Zelda dashed past Monieth without wasting a single second. She was so stupid. How could she had not seen this coming? She should’ve ordered more security around the Castle. If she did, this whole problem could’ve been avoided.

Where in Hylia’s name was Link and the Army?

 

_6_

 

Link, sprinting towards the direction of where the aggressors were, he and a portion of the army was blown back by a bomb which seemed like it appeared out of nowhere. His ears were panged by the sound of an excruciating high pitched ringing. He covered his ears, and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the pain to pass. He felt someone lift him up. Opening his eyes, he saw it was Aromi.

Aromi picked up Link’s sword and handed it to him. “Consider this a, ‘thank you’ for uncovering Setsune’s scheme.” Giving Link one last pat on the shoulders, he pushed forward, attacking the Gerudo.

Link slashed away at the women. Whatever glint of mercy he had shown them earlier was completely lost. He gritted his teeth and killed the Gerudo. Attacking Castletown, where a vast majority of Hylians resided was unacceptable. These women had no heart… Don’t they know the pain they are causing all of the Hylians in the kingdom?

The Gerudo chanted, _“Otola’ ya níli, bi kal! Otola’ ya níli, bi kal! Otola’ ya níli, bi kal!”_

As the fighting continued, the Gerudo chanting grew louder and louder. Amidst the soldiers of Hyrule, they combated the women’s intonation with the oath they had taken when they became Knights of Hyrule Kingdom.

 

_I swear upon my life_

_And in the presence of the Three Goddesses; Din, Nayru, and Farore_

_To protect, to shield, and to defend the Kingdom of Hyrule,_

_And her Royal Highness, Princess Zelda,_

_And all the members of its council_

_Until my very last breath!_

They repeated it over and over again until it was heard from the depths of Death Mountain all the way to the quietude of Ordon Village. Men died uttering their oath to their beloved kingdom, young, unskilled soldiers who could’ve lived their whole life in peace instead risked their very existence for the sake of Zelda, for the sake of Hyrule, for the sake of its wellbeing.

It was at this moment he realized the truth.

He had grown to love this kingdom. All in one moment, he realized how much Hyrule still needed the Hero of Twilight. He finally realized the Goddesses’ purpose on the day Zelda summoned him to aid General Bukato during the Invasion of Gerudo Desert.

He was needed to get rid of the Gerudo.

Two Gerudo jumped in front of him. One of them was wielding a curved sword, and another held a spear. The woman with the spear launched at Link first. She was unrelenting in her attack. She thrusted the spear forward, Link backed away, she prodded it again, and he backed away. Finally, when the woman propelled the spear towards Link’s head, he brought his sword up, and repelled the attack. She lost her balance. Taking advantage of the woman’s opening, he plunged his sword into her back.

One down, one to go.

The woman with the sword should be a bit easier to take down. He began his attack by slashing at her in a horizontal angle. Stepping out of the way, she avoided the attack. He confronted her again—but this time, at a vertical angle. She parried it. They continued their battle for over three minutes. It was a stalemate. No one was winning. He leapt forward and attempted to slice her straight down. She blocked the attack with her sword, and as a result both of their swords broke.

Link looked at the broken sword. So much for the “unbreakable” Master Sword replica. He was at a disadvantage. He didn’t know a thing about hand-to-hand combat. Glancing back up, he saw the Gerudo woman pick up the spear of her fallen comrade.

Oh no.

Getting back into his defensive stance, he moved out of the way whenever she pushed the spear forward. The only way he could see himself winning in this situation is if he somehow got close enough to take the spear away from her.

Hoping to pierce him with her spear, the Gerudo woman backed away and ran towards Link. This was his chance. When the Gerudo woman came close enough, he sidestepped out of the way, bawled his hand into a fist and slammed it into her face. While she was looking away, he grabbed the butt of the spear with one hand, and with the other, took the Gerudo’s hand. He brought the spear over the woman’s shoulder resulting in her losing her grip on the spear.

Link didn’t know how to use a spear but he would have to figure it out. The woman, becoming alert of the situation, brought her hands up and said, “I surrender.”

Not taking a chance with what he heard, Link continued to point the spear at her. How could she surrender? Why would she?

As if reading his thoughts, the woman said, “Look around you, Hero of Twilight! My comrades are slowly giving up. What use is one _Príl_ against an entire army?”

Heeding the woman’s instruction, he looked around the battlefield. The Gerudo were almost all giving up. Some soldiers were already returning back to the castle to put some of the women in prison.

They won the battle?

“Link!” Someone called out his name. He glanced where the voice was coming from.

Aromi, waving his hand, came up and hugged Link. “We won! Did you see this, Link? We won! We won!” Sometimes Link thought Aromi was too soft for the army.

Link gave out a halfhearted chuckle, and tried to relax. It wasn’t easy to do after a battle of this scale. The battle seemed…anticlimactic in a way.

It’s true they had won the battle but where was Rudani? Wouldn’t she had joined her fellow comrades for such an important battle?

“Have you seen Rudani?” Link asked.

Aromi looked at him, confused. Then he smiled, realizing who Link was talking about. “Oh, that woman.” He paused. “No, I haven’t seen her at all. But why would it matter? We basically took out her entire army!”

This worried Link. If she was so intent on killing every Hylian on the face of Hyrule, why wouldn’t she be there to help make it happen? Something wasn’t making sense here. It’s either she was taking shelter in Gerudo Desert, or she was planning a surprise attack. Link believed it was the latter option.

Something didn’t feel right.


	14. Strange Serenity

_Chapter 14: Strange Serenity_

_1_

 

Once the battle ended, Link requested to see Zelda privately. After the battle, Link couldn’t find her anywhere. Link assumed she was making sure the Hylian citizens were getting to a safe place because while he was fighting the Gerudo, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a lot of Hylians retreating to the castle.

 

There was a room which Link had never been in when it was completely empty. It was the throne room. Last he had saw it, it was filled with councilmen and Hyrulean soldiers.

 

Hanging from the ceiling was a massive chandelier depicting the Three Goddesses’ symbols. Link looked to the left side of the chamber and saw a drawn picture of the Triforce with the Goddess Hylia bestowing her blessings to Hyrule Kingdom which was below the Triforce. At the bottom of the picture a quotation was written in longhand saying, “So long as the land I protect exist, my spirit will live on through the wielder of Wisdom.”

 

He glanced at Zelda who was sitting on her throne and said, “The name of the woman who has been orchestrating all of these attacks is called Rudani. Rudani of the Sand.”

 

“So I heard.” Zelda bit her lip. “This is very odd. Why would she allow all her soldiers to run right into our hands, and then not show up for them?”

 

“Maybe it goes to show how evil this woman is.” Link tightened a bandage which was wrapped around his arm.

 

“True. But then again…” Her eyes darted to the ground as she trailed off her sentence. Link thought maybe it’ll be best to leave her alone at this point.

 

He cleared his throat, and turned around to leave the room. “I’ll be taking my leave into my chambers, Your Highness. Have a good night.”

 

Zelda was left to her thoughts once again.

 

_2_

Two weeks passed since the Gerudo invaded Castletown. Ever since then, there hadn’t been a single trace of Rudani or any other Gerudo for that matter. The people were rejoicing once again for another victory for Hyrule. Link was still at the castle even after Zelda insisted for his departure to Ordon Village. After being cautious for one week, waiting for another attack, Zelda was finally relaxing. Maybe the fighting was over. Maybe her councilmen were right.

 

Speaking of councilmen, Zelda soon found herself back in her least favorite room of the castle—The Council Room. For the past few weeks, the councilmen were in complete fear, and their meetings often turned out bad. But this time, they were all happy. Zelda thanked the Goddesses for the council’s good mood. Fortunately, when the council were happy, she was happy. It meant less discussions for her.

 

“Your Highness, the people of Hyrule are so jubilant over our wonderful victories with the Gerudo that all of us here at the table are asking if you could allow a Hyrule Citizens’ Ball to take place within one week from now.”

 

A ball? Zelda could understand why the citizens would want one. But should she really let her guard down so low as to allow a ball only two weeks after an invasion? Wait—if something were to happen, the most likely time it could occur is within the one week before the ball. If, Hylia forbid, the Gerudo did invade again during the one week, the ball would have to be canceled.

 

There was nothing wrong with having a little bit of fun after the solemn month she and everybody in Hyrule had been through.

 

“Well… I guess there is nothing wrong with a little bit of harmless amusement. The meeting is adjourned.” The councilmen thanked Zelda with almost every fiber in their being. Zelda continued, “Please go and make the required arrangements for the ball. And send out invitations to each and every single citizen of Hyrule!”

 

If there was going to be a ball, then it would be best if she picked out the dress she was going to wear ahead of time. If there was one person who Zelda knew was good with fashion, it had to be Monieth. There was a never a day in Zelda’s life where she had seen Monieth looking, “unfashionable.” The woman was always dressed to perfection every single day.

 

She made her way to the library. Monieth usually spent a lot of her time in the library learning something new. Whether it was ancient texts from the Era of the Sky, to the earliest versions of the Hylian language, she was always learning something.

 

As she entered the library, her assumed guess was proven correct. Sitting on one of the tables, she saw Monieth with Link, reading something to him. Listening closer to the conversation, she was reading _The Enriching History of Hyrule Kingdom Vol. III._ She vividly remembered reading the book for her studies when she was younger.

 

A grin creeped onto her face. Monieth was reading to Link one of the most dull and uninteresting books in the library and yet… Link stayed and listened to her with complete focus and attention.

 

When her presence was noticed, Monieth and Link both stood up.

 

Monieth spoke first. “Your Highness, please excuse me for not noticing you earlier—“

 

“—don’t make a big issue over it, Monieth.” Zelda looked down at the book on the table. “Oh, I see you’re reading _The Enriching History of Hyrule Kingdom Vol. III_ was it?”

 

She nodded. “Yes, that is correct. The Hero of Twilight was actually going through the other history books in the library so I offered to read this one since I know how much you loved it as a child.”

 

Zelda rolled her eyes. There was Monieth’s cynicism coming out once again.

 

“I didn’t know you loved this book, Zelda.” Link said.

 

Zelda raised her voice. “No, I don’t! I despise the book.”

 

Link’s grin drooped down to a frown. He looked confused. Monieth glanced at him and broke out laughing. A councilman who was nearby shushed her. She looked at both Link and Zelda and felt the air around her turn awkward.

 

Monieth cleared her throat. Regaining her composure, she asked, “Yes, so, what brought you to the library, Your Highness?”

 

“Nothing important. I wanted to inform both of you that in one week’s time a ball is going to be held celebrating Hyrule’s victory from the Gerudo. Although it wasn’t my idea. The councilmen were so happy and insisted on it I felt like I didn’t have much of a choice but to let them go along with their—“

 

Monieth cut her off. “No worries, Your Highness. We get it. If you really wanted a ball that badly, you could have just said so.”

 

“I didn’t say that, Monieth. Don’t play with my words. It was the councilmen’s idea.”

 

She muttered a “mmhm,” under her breath and left the room saying she was going to pick out Zelda’s dress for the big event.

 

When the handmaid was out of sight, Link laughed and said, “I’ve never seen the Princess of Hyrule so tongue-tied before in my life. She doesn’t do that to me. How come?”

 

“Because she thinks I’m always too serious and humorless. Ever since she became my tutor when I was five years of age, she noticed how quiet I always was.” A small grin appeared on her face. “So she always found a way to make me smile. Even now she’s still trying to make me laugh.”

 

“She’s right, Zelda.” Link came closer. “I think this ball you’re speaking of will be a great way to relax after everything you’ve been through.”

 

She turned to face Link. “And not just for me, but for you too.”

 

Link’s smile faded from his face. “I hope you’re right.”

 

_3_

The Gerudo were one tough nut to crack.

 

After spending two and a half weeks in a Hyrulean prison with little to eat, and nothing to do, those women still refused to reveal anything about their leader and often turned General Bukato and Link’s interrogations around to make it about them instead of her. They weren’t called the masters of manipulation for nothing, that’s for sure.

 

With four more days left to go before the Ball, Bukato and Link were still in Hyrule Castle’s underground torture chamber trying to lore information out from a Gerudo woman. (She refused to disclose her name.)

“Now listen woman, you are probably as sick of me as I am as sick of you. Do you think I like coming down here and relentlessly questioning you as if you were some caged animal?” Bukato paced around the Gerudo who was sitting cross legged on the floor shackled by chains.

 

General Bukato stared at her, waiting for a reply. None was given. He sighed. Turning towards Link he said, “She is not going to speak to me regardless if I spent every waking second in this filth infested place.”

 

Link was glad Bukato finally realized he was getting nowhere with his interrogations. If it were Link, he would’ve stopped the questionings sooner. But alas, if General Bukato could be described with one word, that word would be “hardheaded.”

 

General Bukato turned towards the door to leave. Link followed behind him but Bukato pointed at Link and said, “No. I said I was giving up. I didn’t say you could give up.”

 

“General, if she didn’t say a word to you, what makes you think she’ll say something to me?” Link asked.

 

He scoffed and said, “Because you’re the Hero of Twilight.”

 

Link noticed a hint of sarcasm in his voice. It didn’t take a sleuth to figure it out. Bukato was still sore after that terrifying trial Link had to endure. But Link—being a man of good nature—felt a twig of guilt for disobeying the General. If speaking to the Gerudo woman redeemed himself in the eyes of the General, then he’ll do it.

 

He nodded to the General and turned back around towards the woman. The door closed behind him with a resounding boom. He knelt down to the woman’s level. Her skin was turning to a pale shade of brown. Link assumed the lack of sun made her complexion look that way. She was holding onto a rusted mug of water.

 

“It is pointless trying to talk to me, Hero of Twilight.” The Gerudo woman coughed. Her voice was hoarse and she could barely speak above a whisper.

 

“Why do you say that?” Link asked.

 

“Just as you are loyal to your beloved Princess, so are we to our Chief. I would rather be imprisoned for life then to ever betray my… my leader.” She broke into a coughing fit as she finished her sentence.

 

Even though this woman was a threat to Hyrule and killed many innocent citizens, he felt sorry for the pitiful woman. Of course, he could never forgive the fact that these women ruined the lives of many other Hylians, but after seeing such a proud race reduced to a pale shadow of its former self is enough to inflict compassion even from the most callous of people.

 

Link stood up. There was no point in talking—even if it was him who was talking. He knocked at the door and General Bukato opened up. Walking past the General, Link said, “It’s no use.”

 

General Bukato closed the door and locked it. “She wouldn’t talk to you either, huh?”

 

“She said just as we are loyal to Princess Zelda, so is she to Rudani.”

 

Bukato muttered some profane words about the woman under his breath and walked away from Link with his fist clenched and his eyebrows furrowed.

 

It won’t be long until the woman meets her demise.


	15. Feelings

_Chapter 15: Feelings_

_1_

 

“Hold still, Hero! How can I make you a replica tunic for the ball if you can’t keep still?” Monieth said, as she kept trying to poke sowing pins into Link’s Hero’s Tunic.

 

The Ball was only one day away and the whole castle was in an uproar concerning the preparations. He had barely seen Zelda at all and even Aromi was caught up with shining his best suit of armor for his appearance at the ball. Now here was Link—for some reason in Zelda’s room with Monieth—preparing his new festive Hero’s Tunic for the ball.

 

Monieth poked another needle into Link’s thigh causing him to flinch at the sensation. Now how could he hold still if there were little needles being poked into his skin? Why couldn’t he wear his normal Hero’s Tunic if making a new “formal” one caused so much problems?

 

“You know; Zelda has to go through all this hassle every time she has a meeting with an ambassador from a neighboring country, or any other formal event for that matter.” Monieth chuckled and circled around Link, examining his pants. “She always has a new dress to wear practically every day.”

 

Link pictured Zelda being pricked with Monieth’s sowing needle and found himself smirking. The thought was quite amusing…but it wasn’t very becoming of him to think of the Princess of Hyrule being poked around by her handmaid, so he took the thought out of his head.

 

So Zelda needs a new dress to wear every day.

 

That must mean she barely had any time for herself during her rare breaks. Whatever free time she had, it had to be dedicated to being prodded and fitted with fabrics to make a new dress. The high expectations everyone had of her could very well be enough to make someone crack under pressure. What was her secret? How did she keep herself sane in the madness of royal life?

 

“This life she is living is not easy. She has no brothers or sisters to help her carry her burdens, nor does she have a husband who can support her through her duties. In a way, I feel responsible for her.” She sighed. “If anything were to happen to her, I don’t know what I would do.” Monieth opened a drawer on Zelda’s desk, and took a blank piece of paper out from it. She dipped her pen in ink, and began to write on it.

 

“It’s a good thing she has someone like you to comfort her.” Link said.

 

Link straightened out his clothes and took one last glimpse around Zelda’s room. Nothing seemed to really catch his attention besides a large portrait which hung over her bed. Upon closer inspection, Link recognized it as a family portrait. It must’ve been painted when Zelda was a child because the King of Hyrule was in the painting—and so was the Queen.

 

He stared at the woman who was Zelda’s mother. It was eerie how much Zelda looked like her. The Queen’s eye color was a deep blue. There were no traces of hazel in her eyes unlike Zelda who seemed to have gotten the grayness in her eyes from her father. Her hair was amber brown and amazingly, it was lighter than Zelda’s hair. Although the queen was not smiling in the portrait, Link could tell that she was a kindhearted woman. True kindness can be found in even the dreariest of paintings.

 

He tore his eyes away from the painting and bid Monieth farewell, excusing himself from Zelda’s room.

 

Link could’ve sworn he heard Monieth chuckling as he walked out the room for some reason. What a peculiar woman…

 

_2_

Link waited outside the entrance of Castletown for the carriage which was bringing the people of Ordon Village to the Castle to prepare for the ball. Link was happy he could see his family again but another part of him was cringing at the fact he had to face Ilia after breaking his promise.

 

After a few moments of waiting, two Royal Carriages came into view. Link, without a doubt, knew the people of Ordon were in there. When the carriages finally stopped right in front of the entrance, the knights who were coaching them opened the doors, and the people of Ordon all stepped out at once.

 

The first one to come out was Rusl. He noticed Link first and Link walked up to him, trying to contain his happiness, and hugged him.

 

“It’s good to see you again, Rusl.” Link said while letting go of his mentor.

 

“Link!” Link was pushed to the ground by the onslaught of children hugging him. Link started to laugh and began to hug all the children one by one. Talo, Malo, Beth, Colin, they were all there!

 

Link managed to stand up and pushed his way to Uli who was there holding her little daughter. He gave the baby girl a kiss on the head and kissed Uli’s cheek. She wrapped her free arm around Link and whispered to him, her voice cracking from all the emotions, “I’m so glad you’re safe.”

 

“Me too.” Link gave Uli a light squeeze and let go.

 

Link looked around a bit. Everybody was there. His heart elated with joy. Maybe getting his thighs pinched was worth it if it meant seeing his family again—Ilia.

 

He saw Ilia. 

 

Going up to her, Link embraced her as well. When he backed off, Ilia smiled at him and said, “I hope you washed Epona while you were gone.” Both she and Link laughed.

 

“I was waiting for you to come to do it. The stables in Hyrule Castle has Epona in this magnificent stall with an area to bathe the girl, and feed her and everything.” Link said.

 

Ilia’s jaw dropped. “The stall is that big?”

 

Link nodded.

 

Well, it seemed all was well with Ilia. She didn’t seem as if she were holding a grudge. Here was Link, overreacting and believing she would hate him for breaking his promise even though she didn’t mention anything about it.

 

“Welcome to Hyrule Castle, my Ordonian guests.” Everyone turned around towards the feminine voice and saw Zelda descending the steps of the entrance to Castletown. The adults kept their composure and Rusl dropped down to his knee in respect.

 

“I apologize profusely for not coming sooner. My handmaid, Monieth needed to take my measurements for the dress I will be wearing at the Ball.” Link held back an oncoming snicker. The children, on the other hand, ignored what she said and screamed out Zelda’s name attacking her with a barrage of hugs.

 

Zelda laughed and smiled the widest grin he had ever seen from her. She squatted down to the children’s level and kissed every single one of them. The charm she had with children still amazed Link every time he saw it at work. Even Colin, who is one of the shiest child he had ever seen, melted into a pile of excitement and love when he saw Zelda.

 

When the children finished their burst of affections, Zelda went to Rusl—who was still kneeling—and took his hand, helping him up. “Rusl, even after I told you not to be so formal, you still disregard my word and do it nonetheless.”

 

Rusl’s eyes widened at Zelda’s sudden switch from cheerfulness to solemnness. He inhaled as if to apologize, but Zelda couldn’t control herself and broke out into a grin while saying, “Please don’t look so frightened, Rusl. I was only jesting.”

 

If that’s what she called a joke, Link decided at that moment to make a mental note to himself to ask Zelda if she was “jesting” next time she got mad at him.

 

Zelda lead the villagers of Ordon into the castle and showed them their rooms. The Ordonians were treated with the upmost respect and were given food and drinks. The last time the people of Ordon Village were at the Hyrule Castle was during Link’s trial. They never got the chance to enjoy the richness and beauty of Hyrule’s proudest monument until now.

 

Everything was normal again.

 

_3_

“I’ve never had a chance to talk to you, Ilia. So I’m glad you agreed to come into my courtyard to spend some time together and talk about our feminine distresses.” Zelda said.

 

She giggled and opened the door to her courtyard. Zelda was in a fantastic mood. There were barely any council meetings because the councilmen were too busy making the preparations for the Ball. The ambassadors heard about the Ball and decided—out of the kindness of their hearts—to give Zelda a break to enjoy herself. There was no better way to enjoy herself than to spend it with another woman around her age.

 

When they walked into the courtyard, Ilia gasped at the scenic sight. She sprinted towards the roses, and stared at them in awe. She then went up to the small pond and watched the sparrows bathe themselves.

 

“Your Highness, this is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life!” Ilia said.

 

Zelda took a seat on one of the benches and Ilia followed. So this was the woman who Link had fallen in love with…She was beautiful, no doubt about it. Although she had a simple kind of beauty about her, she was still beautiful nonetheless. Ilia loved nature and expressed such excitement over seeing birds and flowers. Yes, Zelda could see why Link loved her.

 

Zelda should be very happy that Link was able to find comfort and love in Ilia. She should be very, very happy for him.

 

Yet she wasn’t too happy for him.

 

It was such an odd feeling to explain. Link deserved to be happy with Ilia after everything he went through. But she doesn’t want them to be happy? Zelda sensed no malicious intentions from Ilia. She was as pure as water from a spring. Ilia seemed as though she was nice to everyone who met her, and never treated anybody with disrespect. But…she couldn’t help it. No matter what she did or thought, that odd feeling in her heart didn’t change.

 

Good Hylia, what was this feeling?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the first chapter of my story and any comments and support will be much appreciated. It's what keeps me going. :)


End file.
